A Story Before Bedtime
by yoyocchi
Summary: Dalam tidurnya, anak perempuan itu perlahan-lahan kian hilang bersama cahaya.
1. Chaptaa 1

**YOZORA AGEHA:**

Setelah sekian minggu aku tidak mengirim cerita ke Fanfiction, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa membuat fic tidak jelas seperti ini—padahal mengurus fic-ku yang satu lagi saja aku tidak becus…

Awalnya cerita ini mau kubuat _oneshot_. Tapi tahu-tahunya kelihatannya bakal kepanjangan, manalagi kalau kebanyakan kata-kata nanti jadi pada alas baca. Makanya aku jadiin cerita ini berbab-bab saja. Yah… pada dasarnya aku memang tidak berbakat membuat cerpen (teringat ujian Bahasa Indonesia waktu kelas delapan TT.TT).

Untuk yang membaca _Last Sand in the Hourglass_, maaf karena aku lama tidak _update_. Maaf banget! Habisnya ini otak rada jebol setelah melewati ujian praktek IPA. GAH! Tapi tenang saja; bab pertamanya sebentar lagi mau selesai, kok. Harap bersabar, ya? ;3 Dan kapan-kapan nanti aku mau mengedit bagian prolog. Tidak bakal ada perubahan besar.

Nah, selamat membaca, pembaca sekalian :D

PS: cerita ini terinspirasi dari fic _Espirit of the Prodigious_ oleh **firefly**. Cerita tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang penuh rahasia dalam lubuk hati, termasuk cintanya terhadap ibunya. Dan ikutan _poll_ di profilku, ya? ;3

* * *

**A STORY BEFORE BEDTIME  
**"_Ceritakanlah padaku kesedihanmu"  
__A _Naruto_ fanfiction_

--

_A Story Before Bedtime © Yozora Ageha  
__Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

**Chaptaa 1: Siluet**

* * *

"_No one, no one, don't wanna be  
__No one, but me."_

_No One_, Aly and AJ

* * *

Sudah sejam lamanya langit mendung pekat. Warna asap yang mengepul dari pembakaran sampah di pekarangan sebuah rumah tidak jauh berbeda dengan warna awan kini. Lampu rumah-rumah dinyalakan, payung-payung tidak luput dari setiap orang di jalan…

Kecuali dia.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang jenius, itulah dia. Paling jenius di antara delapan ninja tingkat genin lain yang seangkatannya. Dia akan menjadi ninja paling jenius yang pernah ada.

Tapi, diucapkan berapa kali juga bahwa dialah sang jenius, tetap saja tidak ada sebuah pun payung ditentengnya atau disimpan dalam tasnya, meski dia sudah tahu sejak awal, sangat awal, kalau tidak lama lagi hujan akan turun.

Dia tidak bodoh; hanya tidak mau repot melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Sekalipun berlindung di bawah selaput kain berbentuk kubah, pikirnya, pada akhirnya dia akan basah juga, sama halnya jika dia hujan-hujanan tanpa perlindungan apa-apa.

Gerimis… Orang-orang langsung membuka payung mereka atau buru-buru mencari tempat berlindung. Tak lama kemudian hujan deras turun disertai gelegaran halilintar.

Semuanya langsung berteriak panik, berisik, berlari tak tentu arah, susah payah mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menjaga diri mereka tidak lebih basah dari yang sudah. Dan Uchiha Sasuke bukan lagi seorang jenius di mata mereka

"Itu Uchiha… _Apa_ yang sedang dia pikirkan?"

"Apa dia gila, cari penyakit begitu?"

"Dia _tidak_ gila! Pasti dia sedang ada masalah dan terlalu memikirkannya!"

"Cuih! Paling-paling juga cuma cari perhatian."

Gagasan-gagasan bermunculan, tapi tidak ada yang benar, namun tak ada pula yang benar, dan tidak ada yang memancing perhatiannya. Dalam dunianya, orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah sekerumun jangkrik di musim panas. Sekerumun jangkrik dengan nyanyian mengerik terburuk yang pernah didengarnya. Polusi suara.

Rumahnya, kediaman klan Uchiha, terlantar di pinggiran desa, masih jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tapi dia terus berjalan. Air hujan menembus hingga ke kulitnya dan barang-barang dalam tasnya.

Dia terlanjur basah kuyup. Seandainya sekarang dia berteduh pun, perlu memakan waktu lama sampai dirinya dan pakaiannya kering, atau paling tidak melembab. Kalau begitu, apa gunanya mencari tempat perlindungan, berdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa sementara dia akan tetap basah meskipun hujan sudah reda?

Tidak berguna.

Tidak ada yang menghalangi jalannya karena semuanya menyingkir ke tepi jalan; karena semuanya tidak sejalan pikiran dengannya. Setiap pasang mata mengikutinya sampai dia hilang di balik kabut tipis sementara matanya terpusat pada jalanan becek dan langkahnya.

Tidak seperti yang lain pikirkan, dia yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja begitu dia tiba di satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dia anggap sebagai tempat berlindung.

Rumahnya…

* * *

Kediaman klan Uchiha tidak terurus. Pintu kayu gerbangnya tidak ditutup dengan benar, berderit membuka ke luar dan ke dalam karena tertiup angin kencang, sama seperti pohon di dekatnya yang bergoyang mencemaskan. Sasuke melewatinya, lalu menulusuri jalan searah yang suram.

Jajaran rumah terlupakan berakhir sampai gerbang berikutnya di belokan jalan. Di baliknya, dinding putih (yang sudah mengelupas retak) di kiri-kanan jalan digambari jajaran kipas _uchiwa_ raksasa, sama seperti gambar pada punggung baju Sasuke. Sasuke sangat ingat salah satu gambar kipasnya ada yang berlubang di tengahnya. Dia sangat tahu yang mana dan sangat tahu siapa yang membuatnya.

Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya, enam tahu lalu, dengan sebilah kunai biasa.

Karena Itachi-lah yang membuatnya, dia tak mau melihatnya dan berusaha tidak meliriknya. Memori malam pembantaian klannya enam tahu lalu berputar dalam benaknya setiap kali dia teringat wajah kakaknya atau menemuka sesuatu miliknya yang ditinggalkan, termasuk bekas tancapan kunai tersebut. Dia akan menyesali—lagi dan lagi—betapa dirinya sangat lemah saat itu sehingga tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibu dan ayahnya yang sangat disayanginya. Dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya tidak membunuh Itachi detik itu juga.

Melewati sebuah kolam besar, Sasuke membuka pintu salah satu rumah dan masuk. Ucapan salam pulang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Dan sebaliknya, tidak ada suara yang menyambut kedatangannya. Sunyi senyap. Di sebuah kediaman yang begitu besar, hanya dia seorang yang tinggal di sana, dan tak seorang pun pernah berani menapakkan kaki di sana karena kesan angkernya, terutama bekas genangan-genangan darah, yang menegakkan bulu roma.

Sasuke langsung berbaring di kasurnya begitu sampai di kamar, tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar maupun lampu koridor. Lantai kayu koridor, lantai kamarnya dan kasurnya basah terkena air yang menetes dari pakaiannya yang tak diganti. Tasnya menjadi korban pelampiasan kefrustasian akibat kelelahannya, dia melemparnya kasar ke seberang ruangan. Suara kelentingan baja yang teredam dating dari tas kunai dan shuriken yang ditaruhnya sembarangan di lantai.

Berbaring telungkup, wajahnya diraup bantal tebal, Sasuke mengerang marah dan berteriak ke udara kosong, "BRENGSEK!" sambil sekuat tenaga memukul sandaran kasur yang tak bersalah. Kemudian dia diam lagi dalam waktu lama.

Berkali-kali kamarnya bercahaya sejenak ketika petir menyambarkan sinar menyilaukannya. Tirai yang tersingkir ke tepu bingkai jendela menari di tempat dalam diam, terkadang berkibar seperti bendera putih, tertiup angin yang mengendap-endap masuk melewati renggangan jendela. Rindingan pada lengan sasuke tak ada hubungannya dengan temperature rendah dan baju basahnya.

Para orang dewasa yang mengenal peristiwa Pembantai Klan Uchiha juga tahu sasuke terobsesi menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa membalaskan dendam klannya kepada Itachi. Obsesi itulah yang menghancurkan pikiran-pikiran tidak berguna lain dalam benak Sasuke sekarang.

Matanya menerawangi kegelapan di antara wajahnya dan bantal, simpanan memorinya memainkan gambaran kejadian invasi Desa Konoha oleh Otogakure dan Sunagakure di tengah-tengah babak final Ujian Chuunin seminggu lalu.

Sepenuhnya dia menyalahkan derita karena segel gaib yang tertanam di lehernya; karenanyalah dia tak berdaya melawan Sabaku no Gaara. Sakura nyaris mati demi melindunginya. Ketika itu juga, melupakan teriakan berisik familier yang menyertai, dia tahu Naruto yang dulu tak ada lagi.

Naruto menjadi lebih kuat—bahkan sepertinya lebih kuat daripada dia, Sasuke berat hati mengakui. Bocah pirang itu, bersama ribuan cloning bayangannya, bertubi-tubi menyerang Gaara (dalam bentuk monster) menggunakan segenap chakra dalam jumlah tak manusiawi. Dia mampu bertahan hingga akhirnya Gaara melepas wujud asli Shukaku. Dia mampu melakukan tehnik yang tak bisa dikuasai ninja tingkat genin dalam waktu singkat. Tidak, tehnik itu sebenarnya _mustahil_ dikuasai olah ninja tingkat genin biasa dalam kurun waktu hanya sebulan.

Menggunakan jurus tak dikenal, Naruto berdiri di kepala katak merah raksasa yang muncul secara misterius, menjulang di hadapan Shukaku di tengh hutan hijau yang seperti rumput jika dibandingkan dengan ukurannya yang sebesar bukit. Seolah kerak Bumi bergeser ketika katak raksasa itu dan Shukaku bertarung. Begitu katak raksasa itumenghilang di balik asap putih, berubah menjadi sosok rubah, menahan gerakan Shukaku, dan kembali ke wujud aslinya sepuluh detik kemudian, pasir berdesir jatuh dari tubuh Shukaku.

Pertarungan kedua raksasa berakhir, keduanya menghilang dalam kepulan asap disertai suara pof yang menderukan udara…

Dan Sasuke menemukan Naruto _menang_. Menang dari Gaara yang tak bisa dikalahkannya… Tanpa disadari menang darinya…

_Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sekuat itu dalam waktu singkat?! Sementara aku… selama sebulan itu…_

Satu bulan berusaha. Tapi hasilnya seperti percuma belaka.

Sasuke _membutuhkan_ kekuatan itu. Dia _harus_ tahu cara menjadi kuat secepatnya, dengan begitu dia bisa segera pergi mencari Itachi dan menuntaskan pembalasan dendamnya. Kalau perlu, dia akan membinasakan jasadnya sampai abunya tak bersisa.

Sasuke memutuskan mau berlatih, tak beduli badai masih berlangsung. Pikirannya memerintah kakinya turun dari kasur dan dia membayangkan dirinya berjalan menerobos hujan menuju hutan kecil di tepi kolam…

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak mengganti bajumu."

Tersentak mendengar suara orang lain di dalam kamarnya, sasuke pontan bangkit dan melempar benda terdekat, yakni bantalnya, kea rah pintu. "SIAPA ITU?!"

Bantalnya mendarat sempurna dalam tangkapan siluet di depan pintu. Penangkapnya mengucapkan, "Huf," dalam suara perempuan yang tinggi. Petir lain menyambar, cahayanya menunjukkan sosok seorang anak perempuan di tempat siluet tadi berdiri. Sasuke terpaku. Kenapa dia tidak sadar anak itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Anak perempuan itu mendekati kasur. Siluetnya samara-samar pudar terkena sisa cahaya dari luar. Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, mata hitamnya yang seperti mengantuk, dan rambut hitamnya yang dikepang longgar sampai dada. Tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari Naruto, mungkin sedikit lebih pendek lagi dari… Sasuke tak terlalu ingat nama orangnya.

Penerus keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat pemalu, yang sekelompok dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Dia tak tidak yakin: Hyuuga Hinata?

Umur anak itu kelihatannya setahun lebih muda, mengingat tidak ada anak perempuan di angkatan Sasuke berwajah sama dengannya. Lagi pula, semua anak perempuan di angkatan Sasuke tergila-gila terhadap Sasuke (kecuali Hinata, tentu saja). Jadi, tidak mungkin anak itu perempuan itu salah satu dari pengobsesinya, karena tidak ada wajah tergiur dan gambar hati di matanya saat melihat Sasuke.

Anak itu menatap bantal yang belum dilepasnya, kemudian bergantian menatap Sasuke. Wajah tercengang pemuda itu berganti sangar. Sasuke meraih tas kunai, mengambil isinya dan tak segan mengacungkan ujungnya yang berkilat tajam ke leher anak itu.

Anak perempuan itu tidak tergertak ataupun menyeringai konyol, cuma tetap menatap Sasuke datar.

"Bocah, apa maumu datang kemari?" desis Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mau memberitahu kalau kamu bisa sakit besok kalau tidak segera mengganti bajumu dan mandi. Dan keramas," anak perempuan itu menjawab gamblang. Tidak ada butir keringat gugup mengalir di wajahnya. "Bantal dan spraimu juga sampai basah. Harus diganti—"

"Pergi kau ke neraka," sela Sasuke tajam. "Mau aku ganti baju atau tidak, mau aku sakit atau tidak, sebodo amat. Hidupku bukan urusanmu. Pergi—_sekarang_." Dia menyentuhkan ujing kunai-nya ke kulit anak perempuan itu, membuka luka seukuran titik kecil.

Anak itu mendesah. "Kalau begitu jangan menyesal kalau kamu benar-benar kena flu, atau demam, atau masuk angin, mungkin juga influenza. Aku _sudah_ mengingatkanmu." Dengan tidak kasar, dia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, menghapus darahnya. Dia berbarik setelah menaruh bantal. "Aku bukannya mendoakan, tapi kamu bisa mati karenanya," dia menambahkan.

"Heh. Jangan bercanda," dengus Sasuke begitu si anak perempuan membuka pintu. "Aku tidak bakal sakit, apalagi mati. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku…" Kalimatnya tidak dibiarkan selesai. Nada bicaranya ditujukan lebih kepada diri sendiri dibandingkan kepada anak perempuan itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Anak perempuan itu menutup pintu. "Selamat sore, Uchiha Sasuke-san." Suara langkahnya hilang tidak lama kemudian.

"_Jangan_ kembali…"

Sasuke terus memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Tak ada orang lain di ruangannya ketika petir sekali lagi menyambar. Dia menaruh bantalnya kembali di depan sandaran kasur dan berbaring lagi, tangan bersilang di belakang kepalanya. Dia memerhatikan langit-langit kamar, memikirkan kedatangan misterius anak perempuan aneh tadi.

_Apa-apaan dia itu?_

_Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya lebih awal? Semestinya aku mendengarnya membuka pintu._

_Dia itu nekat atau sudah gila, menguntitku dari waktu aku tiba di desa sampai berani—berani-beraninya—menapakkan kaki kemari, dan tahu-tahu cuma buat menyuruhku ganti baju dan mandi?_

_Padahal dia jalan kaki. Pakai payung juga, pasti payungnya rusak duluan gara-gara badainya lumayan besar. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak basah?_

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku pusing-pusing memikirkan_nya_?!"

Namun dalam tidur, Sasuke segera melupakannya. Tidak perlu dia tahu nama anak itu, karena dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. _Semoga…_

**

* * *

**

X x . TO BE CONTINUED…

**

* * *

**

Kamus:

1. Genin: ninja tingkat bawah.

2. Uchiwa: jenis kipas yang tak bisa dilipat.

**

* * *

**

**Kolom curhat: **GYAH! Menurutku ceritanya tidak jelas banget (begitulah yang kurasa setiap kali menulis bab pertama. Begitu sampai bab-bab selanjutnya… entahlah).

Tentu saja anak perempuan itu OC milikku ((nyengir)). Tapi jangan sampai menduga kalau di sini bakal ada adegan romantis blekepek di cerita ini. Pasangan-pasangan saja tidak bakal ada kok. Makanya, lihat genre-nya!

Tenang saja, para fans SasuSaku (termasuk aku ;3); kalaupun seandainya genre cerita ini kuubah menjadi romance (entah bagaimana prosesnya), Sasuke tidak bakal dipasangin sama OC-ku, kok. Pastinya sama Sakura, dong X3

Tapi aku tidak keberatan seandainya ada yang membuat fic SasukeOC. Ada yang berniat bikin, sih, tapi penulisnya sudah lama sekali vakum dari dunia fanfiction (**Black Rose666**, pengarang _A Dance with a Sandman_, satu-satunya fic GaaraOC yang mendapat review 1000 lebih karena penceritaanya yang menakjubkan!).

Oh, ya. _Setting_ waktu cerita ini seminggu setelah invasi Konoha. Yah… yang baca benar-benar pasti tahu -.-;

Ingin tahu identitas anak perempuan itu, dan penasaran apa Sasuke bakal sakit keesokan harinya atau malah segar bugar? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chaptaa berikutnya! X3

Sebenarnya ada cerita lain yang ingin kubuat (tanpa OC). Ada tiga macam, dan ketiganya tentu saja berhubungan dengan _Naruto Shippuuden_. Kusebutin satu-satu, ya: (1) catatan perjalanan hidup Sakura, (2) untuk pertama kalinya Konoha merayakan Halloween, (3) Hinata di jembatan hidup dan mati. Sewaktu aku mencoba mengetik ketiganya… aku parah dalam membuat pembukaan cerita. Payah, payah, payah! Tapi kalau ada tema yang membuat kalian tertarik, beritahu aku melewati review, ya? Yang terbanyak diminta bakal kuusahakan buat ;3

Jangan lupa review! Kritik dan _flame_ juga kuterima dengan tangan terbuka :D

--—_So, meet ya at the next chaptaa. See ya_!


	2. Chaptaa 2

**YOZORA AGEHA:**

Ka-chow! Cepat sekali aku menyelesaikan bab kedua ini! Sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka dariku yang superpemalas ini.

Tapi ada masalah. Setelah selesai bab satu, aku membaca lagi _Naruto_ volume 16 dan sadar ternyata pertemuan Sasuke dan Itachi terjadi DUA HARI setelah invasi Konoha! Padahal _setting_ waktu Sasuke ketemu Itachi di fic ini bisa sebulan lebih setelahnya! AAARGH! TT.TT Tolong harap maklumi perubahan ini, ya? Namanya di _sini_ dunia buatanku :3 Plus, ada yang mau kuralat. Pembantaian klan Uchiha terjadi enam tahun lalu, bukan lima tahun lalu. Karena yang masih berumur 12 itu Naruto yang ulang tahun ke-13-nya bfaru bulan Oktober nantinya, sementara yang lain yang lahir di bulan sebelum bulan Agustus sudah berumur 13. Jadi semua tulisan '_lima tahun lalu_' di fic ini bakal kuganti menjadi '_enam tahun lalu_'. Dasar aku ini—bikin fic tapi tidak cek dulu dari sumber aslinya X3

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca ;3

PS: Memang kadang-kadang Kishimoto-sensei suka lupa menggambarkan luka berbentuk kanji 'cinta' di keningnya Gaara (namanya juga jarang ada karakter dengan bekas luka berbentuk kanji rumit nangkring di jidatnya). Tapi, ADAKAH yang sadar kalau di manga _Naruto: Chuunin arc_ suka ada tiga tindikan iseng-iseng mejeng di telinganya GAARA?? :O

PSS: Aku sudah membuat _account blog_ (jadi ikut-ikutan **Sora Aburame**, nih ;3). Cek _homepage_ di profilku, ya?

* * *

**A STORY BEFORE BEDTIME  
**_"Ceritakanlah padaku kesedihanmu"  
A _Naruto_ fanfiction_

--

_A Story Before Bedtime © Yozora Ageha  
__Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

**Chaptaa 2: Identitas**

* * *

_"No I don't cry  
On the outside anymore."_

_Behind These Hazel Eyes_, Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"Oi, brengsek! Keluar kamu!"

Meski seruan itu berasal dari kejauhan, kedengarannya seperti diserukan oleh orang yang berada dekat. Sasuke tidak tahan mendengarnya. Teriakan kencang itu membuat sakit kepalanya lebih parah dari yang semalam. Seisi kepalanya seakan-akan siap meledak kapan saja.

Menelungkupkan badan, dia menindih kepalanya dengan bantal. Selimutnya ditarik sampai dia kelihatan seperti gundukan mencurigakan di kasur.

Ironis sekali; kata-kata anak perempuan aneh kemarin menjadi kenyataan. Walaupun anak itu berkata bukan maksudnya dia berharap agar ucapannya menjadi kenyataan, Sasuke menganggap ucapannya sebagai kutukan tak disengaja. Atau setiap lontaran kata anak perempuan itu ternyata menjadi kutukan terampuh.

Semalam dia terbangun karena merasa kedinginan luar biasa. Di atas semua itu, dia juga merasa luar biasa panas dan kepalanya terasa seolah habis dihantam batu raksasa. Dia merasa seperti logam; menderita keretakan (rasa sakit) akibat diberi panas dan dingin sekaligus.

Satu penyakit dia dapat. Dia kena demam.

Yang kedua, berkali-kali bersinnya menyita waktu untuknya berpikir. Dan ketiga, pernapasannya tidak bekerja dengan benar, alias hidungnya mampat. Dia tidak yakin bila masuk angin dan influenza masuk ke daftar penyakitnya.

Tapi dia harus bangun dan berlatih, lalu menjadi kuat dan mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan membunuh kakaknya, dan mungkin kemudian membekap dan mengikat Naruto di mana pun di tempat tersembunyi agar tidak ada lagi teriakan mengganggu, pengundang tekanan darah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, bukan, seperti katanya pada si anak perempuan?

Mungkin ada. Penyakitnya membuat badannya lemas, menghalanginya untuk berjalan tidak seperti orang lumpuh ketika dia mengambil obat flu-dan-demam-dengan-perangsang-kantuk yang seingatnya disimpan di kotak P3K di ruang duduk.

Dan surga tidurnya yang susah-susah dia dapatkan berakhir ketika seruan panggilan itu—yang suaranya berusaha dia anggap tidak familier—menerjang kesadarannya. Dia harap suara itu cuma bagian dari mimpi buruk terbarunya.

Seruan menyebutkan "hoi" semakin mendekati rumahnya. Ada suara lain yang bergabung dengan suara Naruto. Suara perempuan. Paling-paling juga Sakura.

Sasuke mengintip dari balik selimutnya, melirik jam beker di atas meja sebelah kasur, menyipitkan mata karena garis sinar menyulitkannya melihat angka-angka di balik kaca muka jamnya. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat; dia terlambat datang berkumpul di jembatan untuk bersama-sama menerima misi baru. Keterlambatannya lebih parah dari Kakashi, yang paling banter terlambat nyaris tiga jam dari waktu janjian.

Sasuke duduk dan mengambil jamnya, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan. Dan dia benar. Dia kemudian melihat tombol alarmnya tidak ditekan masuk. Pantas saja dia tidak terbangun: alarmnya mati. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak pernah menyalakannya karena biasanya dia _selalu_ bangun sebelum jam 6 pagi, dan malam tadi dia yakin tidak bakal terlambat bangun.

Melempar jam ke sebelahnya, dia beranjak dari kasur ke depan jendela. Cahaya pagi menimpa tampang kusutnya. Matanya memandang lemas dan mengantuk. Corak warna merah di wajahnya bertambah jelas. Di luar, dia bisa melihat teman sekelompoknya berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Naruto dan Sakura bersemangat memutar pandang ke mana saja sambil memanggil-manggilnya, sementara itu Kakashi (pastinya) sibuk terkekeh membaca novel _Icha Icha Paradise_ favoritnya.

"Hoi, Brengsek! Keluar kamu! Apa kamu ternyata sudah jadi pengecut, hah?! Takut dikalahkan sama aku?!"

"Berisik kau, Naruto! Berhenti memanggil Sasuke-kun 'brengsek'! Kakashi-sensei juga bantu dong! Panggil Pakkun atau apa, kek! Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi tidak menanggapi Sakura.

Sebelumnya pernah kubilang, bukan, kalau tak ada seorang pun yang berani menginjakkan kaki di kediaman klan Uchiha? Itu bukan kebohongan. Tapi berbeda lagi kasusnya jika mereka masuk ketika cuaca sedang terang-terangnya. Tidak ada suram-suramnya; bahkan bekas cipratan darah yang warnanya menggelap dilewati begitu saja seperti tumpahan tinta hitam yang malas dibersihkan.

Mendesah sekaligus mengerang, Sasuke segera mengganti piyama dengan pakaian hitamnya. Dia harus segera mendiamkan mereka, atau tidak—dia berani bersumpah—sakit kepalanya akan menuntutnya menerobos sejajaran rumah dengan sekali _chidori_.

Setelah mengikat ikat kepala ninja di keningnya, dia berusaha berlari ke pintu depan, tapi hasilnya malah berjalan gontai. Naruto dan Sakura berhenti berteriak ketika dia menggeser buka pintu, dan bersama Kakashi berpaling ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lemah. Dia berdiri agak membungkuk, napas terengah-engahnya ditekan hingga kedengaran biasa.

"Sasuke-kun! Rupanya kau tinggal di situ," kata Sakura girang. Naruto memandang masam Sasuke, kemudian pandangannya melayang ke sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dikritik. Kakashi menyimpan novelnya di tas kantong belakang. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jarang-jarang kamu datang terlambat, Sasuke. Apa kamu bangun kesiangan?" Nada suara Kakashi tidak mengandung ketertarikan.

"Semacamnya…," kata Sasuke berat.

Naruto, yang menyadari sesuatu, merubah pandangan masamnya menjadi heran. Dia menatap terus Sasuke sehingga Sasuke merasa risih. "Apa, Pecundang?"

"Kamu kelihatan seperti habis dikalahkan telak. Memangnya dari tadi kamu ngapain, Sasuke?"

"Ah, benar. Mukamu merah panas begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kamu demam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Sasuke menolak tangan Sakura yang mau menyentuh bawah keningnya. Sakura dan Naruto malah makin khawatir mendengar jawabannya. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan melewati mereka sebelum semuanya tertelan hitam…

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura, melihat badan Sasuke dengan mengerikannya terayun ke lantai, muka lebih dulu. Baru saja dia mau menangkapnya ketika Kakashi dengan mudahnya menahan Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"_Yare_,_ yare_. Anak satu ini sama saja keras kepalanya," keluh Kakashi, menghela napas dan memejamkan mata setelahnya. Dia berpaling ke kedua muridnya. "Naruto, Sakura, kalian cari sesuatu untuk mengompres. Aku membaringkan Sasuke di kamarnya."

"Baik!"

Naruto dan Sakura segera mencari-cari dalam rumah; kekhawatiran mereka mengalahkan keinginan menjelajahi seisi rumah Sasuke yang terlalu luas untuk dihuni seorang diri. Mereka mengecek dapur dan kamar mandi, mengambil baskom, air, es batu, dan potongan kain bersih yang dijadikan waslap kompres. Setelah selesai, mereka menuju ruangan yang dituju Kakashi dan menemukannya berdiri di sebelah kasur dalam kamar tidur terbersih di rumah itu.

"Ini, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura berkata seraya menaruh baskom berisi air dan es batu di meja sebelah kasur. Dia membasahi waslap dan menaruhnya di kening Sasuke (ikat kepala Sasuke sudah dilepas). Dengan punggung tangannya, dia mengecek sepanas apa badan Sasuke. "Panas sekali. Kakashi-sensei bawa termometer?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak."

Naruto menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Hng. Ternyata Sasuke juga bisa kena demam, ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Naruto, jangan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu manusia seperti kita," tegur Kakashi.

"'Bagaimanapun juga'?" kutip Sakura curiga. "Memangnya Sensei menganggap Sasuke-kun apa?"

"Yah… Yang lebih penting," kata Kakashi, mengalihkan pandang ke pintu sambil menggaruki kepala. Pertanyaan Sakura tidak dihiraukannya. "Kita tinggalkan Sasuke dan ambil misi untuk kelompok kita." Perintahnya seperti pengumuman vonis mati bagi Naruto dan—terutama—Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei ini bagaimana?! Sasuke-kun sedang sakit begini; kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian!" bantah Sakura segera.

"Benar, benar! Lagi pula, satu kelompok kan harus ada tiga anggota dan satu pembimbing! Tiga!" tambah Naruto. Tiga jarinya teracung ke wajah Kakashi yang (sayangnya) belum bisa dicapainya. "Ditambah lagi, di sini tidak ada yang merawat Sasuke selain kita bertiga—kecuali kalau Kakashi-sensei tidak mau! Bagaimana nanti kalau tiba-tiba demamnya jadi lebih parah—"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam dibentak Sakura. Dia bisa melihat Sakura ketakutan mendengar lanjutan ucapannya. Merasa menyesal, dia menundu dan berbisik, "Maaf, Sakura-chan."

Keheningan yang menguasai mereka bertiga akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Kakashi, yang menempatkan tangannya masing-masing di pundak kedua muridnya. "Sakura, Naruto."

Naruto dan Sakura mengangkat kepala, memandang senyumnya yang menjanjikan.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Sasuke bisa menjaga diri sendiri—kalian pasti tahu itu."

"Apa benar, tuh?" tanya Naruto agak ragu.

"Hm," Kakashi mengangguk yakin.

"T-tapi…" Sakura berhenti dan melirik Sasuke, yang terengah-engah gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sakura ingin menangis mengetahui dia harus menuruti kata-kata pembimbingnya sehingga tidak bisa berada di samping Sasuke dan merawatnya sampai sembuh. Wajahnya berubah pahit, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Kalau kau sebegitunya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, aku akan mencarikan seseorang yang bersukarela merawatnya selama kita menjalankan misi."

Sakura memandangi kakinya. Tangannya terkepal, berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh. "Baiklah," katanya, akhirnya setuju. Air matanya dihapuskan. Dia segera menambahkan, "Asalkan bukan Ino atau salah satu dari penggemarnya."

"Tentu saja." Mata Kakashi tersenyum lagi. Nama-nama yang melintasi benaknya digumamkan selama mencari orang yang kelihatannya bersabar merawat orang lain. Kepalanya manggut-manggut, dagu dielus seakan serumpun jenggot tersembunyi di balik maskernya. "Hm… Siapa sebaiknya, ya?"

"Biar aku saja."

Tiga pasang mata dalam kamar refleks berputar ke pintu yang berderit membuka. Seorang anak perempuan berambut kepang longgar muncul dari baliknya, balas menatap mereka dengan bola mata cokelat besar. "Biar aku saja yang merawatnya," katanya mengulangi.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Orang yang sudah memperingatkan Uchiha-san kemarin kalau dia akan sakit kalau tidak mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup." Suara anak itu tidak berubah datarnya, mengingatkan Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Kamu bukannya murid akademi tahun keenam?"

"Benar," anak itu menjawab Kakashi. "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Tahu saja. Bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung? Atau kau membolos?"

"Sekarang kan hari Minggu—akademi diliburkan." Anak itu menatapnya heran. Lalu ditemukannya Sakura, yang memandanginya tak bersahabat. Wajah _kunoichi_ itu tegang, dia mundur beberapa langkah menghalangi Sasuke dari pandangan siapa saja.

Anak itu tersenyum kecil kepada Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan salah satu penggemar fanatik Uchiha-san." Pernyataannya berhasil memanasi pipi Sakura. Dia berjalan tenang mendekati Sasuke, mengeluarkan termometer dari saku bajunya dan memasukkan ujungnya ke mulut Sasuke setelah mengkeprek termometernya. Air raksa merah naik hampir sampai angka 39.

"38,7 derajat; tinggi juga suhunya," bisiknya, menatap meteran ukur sebelum menyimpannya lagi. "Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi mengambil misi. Sebentar lagi mau tengah siang."

"Kalau begitu, kami titip Sasuke kepadamu," kata Kakashi sambil membimbing muridnya ke pintu.

"Tolong urus Sasuke dengan benar, ya? Kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan menggigitmu begitu dia bangun; hati-hati saja," canda Naruto kemudian. Anak perempuan itu mendengus menahan tawa.

Beda dengan yang lain, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah sejenak memandang muram Sasuke melewati celah pintu, dia menutupnya pelan, nyaris tak mengeluarkan suara pintu menutup. Anak perempuan itu duduk di tepi kasur, memerhatikan Sasuke berbalik-balik gelisah dalam selimut. Alis pemuda itu berjengit; dia mengerang, mengertakkan gigi, terengah-engah dalam. Seakan bernapas melewati hidung tidak mencukupi kapasitas paru-parunya.

_Ternyata terjadi juga_. Anak itu sendiri tidak mau percaya beberapa terkaannya menjadi nyata. Matanya berjengit, tulus menyesal. Dengan hati-hati dia menyeka keringat di muka dan leher Sasuke dengan lap kompres. Kemudian dia menyelupkannya ke air baskom dan meletakkannya di kening Sasuke, lalu diulang-ulanginya kegiatan yang sama sampai Sasuke tenang dan tersadar.

* * *

_Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tak tahu dia berada di mana, kecuali fakta bahwa tempat itu sangat gelap dan hanya dia yang diliputi cahaya remang-remang. Dia tak mengerti, kenapa kakinya terus berlari meski nuraninya memerintahkannya berhenti. Namun dia memiliki perasaan yang muncul dalam hatinya tanpa alasan._

_Dia ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tak nyata di hadapannya, di belakangnya, di mana-mana, padahal dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa dalam jarak pandangnya (yang tak diyakininya berapa jauh karena kegelapannya, tentu saja, gelap dan tidak bisa diberi rasa percaya). Punggungnya serasa dipeluk sesuatu yang tak padat, tapi juga bukan cair maupun gas; berat, terutama menambah sesak perasaan tak enaknya. Dia merasakan seseorang mengejarnya, sebentar lagi menyusulnya. Walau demikian, kepalanya menolak menengok ke belakang barang sebentar saja untuk memastikan._

_"Kenapa… kenapa aku berlari?!" teriaknya frustasi. Kakinya sudah pegal serta perih. Giginya berkeretak, matanya terbelalak ngeri sekaligus putus asa. Bisa dilihat di bawah pelupuk matanya terdapat kerutan lelah._

_Tiba-tiba saja setitik warna putih bersinar di kejauhan. Terus terang-benderang, tidak seperti bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Sinarnya tak menyebar seperti sinar yang terpancar dari kulitnya. Itu harapannya, pikirnya. Jalan keluar dari segala beban hidupnya. Satu-satunya yang tak bisa didapatnya dalam raihan kedua tangan. Dia menatap penuh harap ke sinar itu sampai cicit meringkih kelelawar menyerbunya._

_"Gah! Apa-apaan ini?!" Sekeras apa pun usaha Sasuke mengibaskan lengannya, sekerubung kelelawar bersikeras mengganggunya, mencakarnya, menamparnya menggunakan sayap berselaput mereka. Cicitan mereka seolah menertawakan kepengecutannya berniat keluar dari beban hidupnya begitu saja. "Pergi kalian! Biarkan aku keluar!"_

_"Sungguh lemah. Kebencianmu benar-benar kurang."_

_Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Dia kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal. Mendongak ke kanan atas, belum melepaskan lengan dari kepala, dia melihat sepasang mata merah di antara kepakan sayap-sayap kelelawar, menatapnya tajam. Dia berdiri tepat di sebelahnya._

_"Itachi…," bisik Sasuke parau. Semua harapannya hilang bersamaan ketika dia merasa jantungnya berdegup kuat, mau lepas dari kerangkeng rusuk. Sorot matanya kembali ngeri dan putus asa. Gemetar di lututnya menghilang; darah dalam pembuluh berhenti mengalir semua. Itachi menatapnya tanpa kasihani. Tatapan yang sama seperti malam enam tahun lalu, hanya saja dengan tambahan sorot kecewa yang tak lepas dari penghinaan._

_"Adikku yang bodoh."_

_Sekujur tubuh Sasuke menegang begitu tiga tetes hitam pada mata Itachi mulai berputar. Tsukuyomi Itachi diaktifkan. Dalam sekejap sekelilingnya berganti ke pemandangan di kediaman klan Uchiha di malam pembantaian, tepat ketika Itachi membunuh orangtuanya dengan keji. Yang pernah Itachi perlihatkan kepada Sasuke ketika Sasuke terlambat tiba setelah ayahnya menghembuskan napas terakhir._

_Kunai._

_Pedang._

_Luka._

_Cabikan._

_Tusukan._

_Darah_

_Kematian._

_Sasuke menemukan dirinya menjerit tak henti-hentinya selama 24 jam dalam satu detik. Dia menjambak rambutnya, menderita. Kepalanya menengadah, mata terbelalaknya tertuju ke atas, namun dia tak memandangi apa-apa. Permukaan di bawahnya hilang dan dia jatuh ke kedalaman tanpa batas—_

Dia langsung duduk begitu kesadarannya ditarik kembali. Tangan memegangi keningnya; gerakannya terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga kepalanya pusing. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya yang berputar-putar kembali normal.

Saat itu dia sadar dia tadi bermimpi. Dia berada di kamarnya, sedang duduk di kasur. Dinding putih berkilau jingga terkena sorotan cahaya senja. Di pangkuannya yang berselimut, tergeletak waslap basah yang jatuh dari keningnya. Barulah ia merasakan panas badannya lebih rendah dibandingkan sebelumnya…

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Pagi tadi (hampir siang) dia bangun, mengganti piyama dengan pakaian hitam yang sedang dipakainya sekarang, menghampiri kelompoknya yang datang mencarinya, kemudian dia tidak ingat kelanjutannya. Hitam. Sudah selama apa dia tidur? dia bertanya gusar.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Suara kemarin datang lagi. Anak perempuan itu menatapnya, duduk di tepi kasur _tepat_ di sampingnya. Matanya, yang sebelumnya dikira Sasuke berwarna hitam, berwarna cokelat keemasan karena juga terkena cahaya. Dia meraih waslap dan mencelupkannya ke baskom di meja sebelah kasur.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sebal. Dia terkejut mendengar suaranya parau, terlebih lagi lemah.

"Kalau kau berbaring tenang, dengan senang hati aku akan menjelaskannya," kata anak itu sembari menguras waslap. Sasuke mendengar kelotakan dalam baskom berisi air. Diduganya kelotakan itu es batu dari kulkasnya.

Apakah anak itu yang tekun merawatnya sampai dia merasa mendingan sekarang? Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Dari lubuk hatinya dia berterima kasih kepada anak itu, tapi dia masih kesal juga karena orang tak dikenal seenaknya menginjakkan kaki di kediaman klannya. Setelah lama diam, dia baru menuruti kata-kata anak itu, berbaring tenang. Dia sedang tak ada tenaga melawan, apalagi untuk marah-marah.

Anak perempuan itu menaruh waslap dingin di keningnya.

"Sewaktu kamu pingsan, jounin pembimbingmu membaringkanmu di sini. Teman sekelompokmu khawatir sekali melihat kondisimu; mereka berkeras mau merawatmu sementara menelantarkan tugas mereka," anak itu menjelaskan lambat-lambat. Sasuke dengan sabar mendengarkan. "Karenanya pembimbingmu menjanjikan mereka seseorang yang bersukarela merawatmu selama mereka pergi misi. Kebetulan aku bersukarela. Begitulah ceritanya."

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau menawarkan diri?"

"Kau mau penggemarmu yang justru merawatmu?" goda anak itu, tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak," Sasuke cepat-cepat menjawab. Seandainya Sakura yang merawatnya, dia pikir itulah yang terbaik karena belakangan ini gadis berambut merah muda itu paling sabar menghadapinya. Kalau Kakashi, dia yakin pasti akan terasa janggal. Naruto… entahlah. _Mood_ bocah berisik itu terkadang suka tak disangka-sangka terbalik 180 derajat. Tapi kalau penggemarnya, seperti Yamanaka Ino yang fanatik, _mungkin_ saja demamnya justru malah lebih parah.

"Apa kamu… terus di sini?"

"Mana mungkin," tawa anak itu. "Aku sekali ke luar sebentar, beberapa kali mengganti air, dan—yah—toilet."

"Kau masuk ke toilet_ku_?" desis Sasuke, masih lemah.

"Aku terpaksa, kau tahu. Aku sendiri tidak mau. Tapi, untunglah toiletmu bersih—bahkan lebih bersih dari toilet di rumahku. Jarang-jarang ada laki-laki yang hidup sendirian yang rajin membersihkan toiletnya."

Dia mendengus. "Apa itu penghinaan?"

"Terserah kau menganggapnya apa." Anak itu tertawa lagi mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir kosong, menatap langit-langit tanpa ada makna. Sementara itu, anak perempuan itu bergantian memandang dari jam ke jendela. Mereka berdua terdiam sampai suara mengeruk datang dari perut Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membuang muka, malu. Seandainya di dinding sebelah kasurnya terpasang cermin, dia bisa melihat warna merah tipis di pipi yang tak ada hubungannya dengan demam.

"Kau lapar." Itu bukan pertanyaan. "Wajar saja, sebentar lagi mau jam 7. Kau punya persediaan bahan makanan, setidaknya nasi atau beras?"

"Hn. Memangnya mau apa kamu?"

"Membuatkanmu bubur," jawab anak itu gamblang.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke bangkit, tapi tertahan dalam duduk saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit lagi. Dia meringis menahan sakit, tetapi tetap berkata di sela-selanya, "T-tidak perlu."

"Bukan masalah mau atau tidak mau, Uchiha-san. Kau harus makan sebelum minum obat. Kamu mau sembuh, kan?" desak anak itu. Kemudian dia berdiri. "Lagi pula," lanjutnya, "aku tidak mau kamu gigit."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Anak itu menggeleng, sebelumnya bibirnya bergetar seperti menahan tawa. Tatapannya dibuang ke lantai kayu. "Kau punya panci?"

"… Hn," desah Sasuke. Dia kembali membaringkan badan, lengan kanan menutupi matanya. Begitu mendengar kenop pintu diputar, dia bergumam, "Nama."

"Hm?" tanya anak itu, tidak jelas menangkap maksudnya.

"Namamu."

Dari balik lengan, Sasuke mengintipi senyuman di wajah anak itu. "Karen," kata anak itu, "Sachirio Karen." Dan pintu tertutup. Dia tidak mendengar langkah-langkah anak itu menyisakan suara. Kamarnya hening lagi.

"Sachirio Karen… ya?" Nama yang tak umum, pikirnya, dan seperti nama lain, nama itu baru pertama kali didengarnya.

* * *

**X x . TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Kamus:**

1. Sensei: guru. Bisa ditujukan kepada pelatih atau dokter.

2. Chidori: seribu burung.

3. Kunoichi: ninja wanita.

4. Jounin: ninja tingkat atas.

* * *

**Kolom curhat:** Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chaptaa ini? Sepertinya aku tidak pandai membuat humor, ya? ;3 Tapi, aku sangat senang ketika mengetik bagian setelah Sasuke tersadar dari mimpi. Semalaman aku membayangkan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Karen, dan aku mendadak mendengus tertawa sendiri. Dasar sinting -.-;

Nay nay nay… tentang tindikan di telinga Gaara yang kubicarakan sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku sudah lama sadar. Tapi kupikir-pikir, itu mungkin cuma hasil iseng-iseng asistennya Kishimoto-sensei, dan Gaara terlihat lumayan dengan tiga tindikan itu (dasar -.-;). Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan fic karya **firefly** (lagi!) berjudul _Just a Piercing_ yang nyaris membuatku mati ketawa! XD Ceritanya tentang alasan kenapa bisa ada tiga tindikan di telinga Gaara.

Karena chaptaa ini sudah selesai, saatnya beralih membuat parte kedua _Last Sand in the Hourglass_ ;3

_Please don't forget to review_!

* * *

**Responses:**

**Azumi Uchiha:** Tentu saja aku lanjutkan. Ini chaptaa kedua seperti permohonanmu :D

**raichan as rhodes:** Wow wow wow! Aku pun tidak mau kalau OC-ku sampai jadi Mary-sue ;3 Aku jadi ingat, pernah membaca salah satu fanfic _Prince of Tennis_ dan menemukan salah satu fic yang mem-_bashing_ OC Mary-sue… Maksudku, dengan sengaja membuat karakter yang _sangaaat_ Mary-sue. Penulisnya berhasil membuatku merinding demam -.-;

**Sora Aburame:** Masa sih kerasa angst? Padahal saat aku membacanya… MANA EKSPRESINYA?! TTOTT Tak apa kalau kau tak mengerti, Jej. Penulisanku ini memang rada—um—melebih-lebihkan. Hiperbolis gitu. Yang pasti, kalau OC-ku anak Hyuuga, matanya pasti putih juga ;3 Aku sudah komentarin blog kamu yang ngebahas soal kehilangan gambar Gaara. Syukurlah akhirnya gambar kamu kembali :D Bicara tentang Ost. Naruto berjudul _Sunao Na Niji_, nasib kita tuh sama. Sama-sama mimisan melihat Gaara pakai tuxedo putih! XD Habisnya di antara empat orang berbaju hitam, cuma dia yang pakai jas putih. Putih suci… Cocok sama hati Gaara… Muji-muji nih jadinya ;3

**miyu201:** Apa sekarang kamu masih penasaran sama ceweknya? ;3 Tapi dimohon-mohon sampai kapan pun juga, _pairing_ yang ada cuma orangtuanya Sasuke ((seringai licik)). Aku bakal usahain membuat catatan hidupnya Sakura, tapi kalau kedua fic-ku sudah kelar rada jauh. Harap bersabar menunggu ;3

--—_So, meet ya at the next chaptaa. See ya_!


	3. Chaptaa 3

**YOZORA AGEHA:**

Dalam tiga hari aku bisa menyelesaikan chaptaa 3! _Well_, pembuatan chaptaa ini diawali dengan stresku karena di bab ini baakl banyak sekali percakapannya, sementara aku tidak terlalu bisa membuat percakapan. Chaptaa yang sebelumnya lebih banyak deskripsi dibandingkan percakapannya, kan? Tapi akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan perasaan puas. Untunglah :D

Oh, ya. Untuk pemberitahuan lebih awal, mulai tanggal 6 Juli nanti aku mulai masuk asrama (sialan kan SMA-ku dimulai lebih awal?! DX), karenanya, ketika saat itu tiba, mungkin aku akan telaaat sekali meng-_update_ cerita-ceritaku _TT.TT_ Aku tidak tahu sih kalau di SMA berasramaku itu ada fasilitas Internet-nya atau tidak. Masih baru dibuka, dan aku ini masuk angkatan pertamanya…

Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, deh. Semangat! Dan selamat membaca! X3

PS: Iklan lagi, nih ;3 Bagi yang ingin melihat kumpulan gambar Gaara dan sedikit karakter _Naruto_ yang lain (biarpun bukan buatan Kishimoto Masashi, tapi tetap bagus! Pembuat gambarnya itu juga pembuat gambar Gaara di profil **Sora Aburame**), cek situs yang alamatnya ada di profilku di sudut _advertisement_.

* * *

**A STORY BEFORE BEDTIME  
**_"Ceritakanlah padaku kesedihanmu"  
A _Naruto_ fanfiction_

--

_A Story Before Bedtime © Yozora Ageha  
__Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

**Chaptaa 3: Semangkuk Bubur Hangat**

* * *

_"Closin' my eyes and you chase my thoughts away."_

_Goodbye to You_, Michelle Branch

* * *

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau membuat bubur itu ternyata butuh waktu yang lama. _Sangat_ lama, ralatnya tak sabaran. Sudah sekitar 45 menit anak bernama Sachirio Karen itu tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Dia curiga anak itu melakukan hal tak senonoh terhadap rumahnya, terutama dapurnya, tempatnya bereksperimen membuat bubur. Barulah mendekati sejam kemudian, setelah berkali-kali lebih perut Sasuke menangis memalukan, Karen datang membawa nampan dengan segelas air dan sebuah mangkuk keramik berasap di atasnya.

"Lama sekali kau," sambut Sasuke kesal. Dia mencoba duduk ketika Karen duduk di sampingnya. "Memangnya apa saja yang kaulakukan di dapurku?"

"Kau ini pasti tak pernah memasak di rumah," kata Karen, meletakkan nampan di meja. Sasuke bisa mendengar nada kesal dalam suaranya. "Selain gelas yang ada di rak cucian, semua peralatan memasak dan peralatan makan milikmu berdebu. Malah ada beberapa sarang laba-laba dalam lemari."

"Lalu apa? Urusanmu kan cuma merebus berasnya."

Dia menggeleng. "Kau mau aku membuat bubur dengan panci berdebu, menaruhnya di mangkuk berdebu, dan menyuapimu dengan sendok berdebu? Selamat berbatuk-batuk ria," katanya sinis, ujung bibirnya tersungging ke bawah, kemudian dia menyingkapi lengan dan duduk bersilang kaki, memandang sengit dinding di antara lemari dan jendela.

Sasuke heran melihat Karen marah-marah begitu; padahal sebelum ke dapur, aura anak itu kelewat kalem dan terkadang hangat bersama gurauannya, tidak seperti sekarang yang meletup-letup seperti minyak panas dan mungkin akan meledak jika dipancing emosinya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal di dapur, atau dia akhirnya menyesal telah menjanjikan sang Uchiha Terakhir semangkuk bubur, atau hal umum di kalangan remaja perempuan—PMS (contoh perempuan di masa PMS sudah cukup bagi Sasuke dengan melihat Sakura lebih cepat naik pitam ketika menghadapi Naruto, dan Kakashi yang menjadi target kemarahan kedua). Tetapi Sasuke tidak mempertanyakannya; Sachirio Karen hanya bagian dari orang lain. Bisa kurang, tidak bisa lebih. Urusan anak itu di luar urusannya. Salah anak itu sendiri mau melibatkan diri.

Sasuke mendengus cuek, lalu memakan buburnya. Rasa bubur itu membuatnya terkesima saking enaknya, lebih enak dari nasi lumat biasa. Dia kaget ketika tersadar pujian itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Karen, menoleh ke arahnya. _Mood_-nya berubah cepat.

"… Ya." Kentara sekali Sasuke malu-malu mengatakannya; selama ini dia tak pernah memuji makanannya sendiri maupun buatan koki kedai atau restoran mana pun, kecuali yang berbahan dasar tomat, meskipun itu cuma konsentratnya. Tapi, selama ini dia menyimpan pendapat itu sendiri. Baru pertama kali ini lidahnya sampai dibuat terpeleset.

"Untunglah kau menyukainya, jadi aku tidak perlu memaksamu makan biar kau bisa minum obat," kata Karen senang.

Sasuke menatap lekat buburnya. Gumpalan nasi lumat putih bersih, berkilau basah karena efek dari cahaya lampu, tak terlihat adanya jejak bahan tambahan. Kecurigaannya terhadap bahan berbahaya yang dimasukkan ke makanan itu terjawab oleh Karen, yang terkikik geli seolah bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Tak usah curigaan begitu. Aku tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya, kok, hanya menambahnya dengan sedikit bumbu dapur yang kutemukan," kata Karen.

"Tunggu. Kamu bilang bumbu dapur; memangnya tidak kadaluwarsa?" Sasuke tak ingat sudah berapa lama sejak dia membeli botol-botol bumbu yang terabaikan dalam laci dinding dapur.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mau jadi penyebab kondisimu bertambah parah," kata Karen, mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagi pula, aku juga tidak mau sampai kamu gigit."

"Gigit, gigit—sebelumnya kamu juga bilang begitu. Kamu pikir aku ini Inuzuka, apa?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada terganggu.

"Siapa Inuzuka?" Karen mengubah posisi duduknya, jadi dia bisa melihat Sasuke tanpa perlu memutar kepala ke belakang. Badannya dicondongkan ke Sasuke sambil memunculkan senyum jail. Sasuke bisa merasakan alisnya bercedut.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Dengan kesal Sasuke melahap buburnya.

"Kalau makan waktu kesal, perutmu bisa sakit, lho," Karen mengingatkan, duduknya kembali tegak. Wajahnya berpaling dari Sasuke ke jendela, yang hitam pekat mengikuti suasana malam di hutan di luar. Senyumnya pudar sesaat, kemudian balik lagi seraya dia berkata, "Tentang 'gigit-gigit' itu, temanmu bilang kau akan menggigitku kalau tidak mengurusmu dengan benar."

"Pasti Naruto," gerutu Sasuke (memangnya siapa lagi yang mengatainya kalau bukan si pirang pendek tersebut? pikirnya), "dan kelihatannya, kau menjadi salah satu bidaknya, ya."

"Mm?" Karen meliriknya.

"Kau mengejekku," Sasuke menyatakan. "Kau sengaja melakukannya."

"Kau yakin? Bisa saja aku ini sangat polos dan dengan mudahnya percaya kata-kata orang tak dikenal," goda Karen.

"Orang yang mudah tertipu takkan berkata begitu, bodoh," balas Sasuke pedas.

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Tutup mulut_mu_. Aku mau makan," kata Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, tersadar kalau dia tidak mendiamkan anak itu, yang ternyata menantangnya berdebat, buburnya bisa terlupakan sampai jadi dingin ketika dia ingat nanti. Karen menurut dan memandang kedua tangannya yang melipat. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Sasuke menghabiskan makanan dan meminum tablet obat demamnya, menaruh nampan kembali di meja, Karen memanggilnya.

"Mm… Setelah dipikir-pikir… memang seharusnya aku melakukan ini, sebenarnya," kata Karen berbelit-belit, "aku minta maaf sudah seenaknya menghina dapurmu."

"Kau memang _harus_ melakukannya," kata Sasuke, meski dia sama sekali tak kepikiran soal itu.

"Maaf juga sudah berkata sinis," Karen melanjutkan. "Habisnya, um, aku ini alergi terhadap debu. Aku mudah terpancing emosi kalau alergiku kambuh. Dan kenapa aku lama sekali memasak untukmu karena—yah—aku paling tidak tahan tidak membersihkan benda berdebu yang kulihat. Hidungku masih gatal sampai sekarang." Dia tertawa kepada diri sendiri sambil menggaruki hidungnya.

"Jangan harap kau bakal dapat imbalan."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu," kata Karen, tersenyum. "Tapi, kamu ini orangnya menarik sekali, Uchiha-san."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari pertama kali melihat peralatan dapurmu yang berdebu begitu, aku langsung berpikir pesimis kalau beras yang kamu simpan paling-paling sudah dijarah kutu, tapi terus aku mencarinya sampai…" Karen berhenti sebentar, memundurkan badan dan duduk bersila di atas kasur. "Saat aku menemukannya, seandainya berasmu itu ketan, kuanggap itu wajar saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangka kamu membungkus berasmu dan menyimpannya di _kulkas_!"

"Lebih baik daripada dikerubungi kutu, dasar kutu," bela Sasuke.

Karen tertawa, mengabaikan celaan Sasuke. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi, kan jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa kepikiran ide seperti itu—termasuk aku."

"Itu berarti kaunya saja dan orang-orang itu yang tak punya otak," kata Sasuke dengan nada angkuh.

"Wah, wah, wah. Aku sih tidak apa-apa dibilang begitu, Uchiha-san, tapi ruh Hokage-jiisama bisa gempar kalau beliau sampai tahu."

"Mereka yang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi…" Mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, Sasuke termenung muram. Setiap detik dia berharap orangtuanya bangkit dari kematian. Dia mendambakan kehangatan ibunya yang menyambutnya dengan ramah ketika dia pulang dari misi, ayahnya yang memujinya karena bakatnya yang di atas taraf bakat anak-anak seangkatannya, sang jenius… Dia bisa mendapatkannya seandainya Itachi tidak menghancurkan semuanya dalam semalam. Dia mengutuk Itachi selamanya untuk itu. Balas dendam. Bunuh…

"Bisa."

Karen mendapati kepalan tangan Sasuke berhenti merinding, kemudian berkata, dengan tenang sekali mengatakannya seakan yang dikatakannya merupakan hal duniawi yang sering terjadi di sekitarnya, "Orochimaru dari Desa Oto bisa melakukannya. Dia menghidupkan kembali Shodaime Hokage-sama dan Nidaime Hokage-sama untuk melawan Sandaime-jiisama… hanya untuk sementara."

Sasuke berpaling terkejut kepadanya. "Bagaimana _kau_ tahu itu?"

"Papaku yang bercerita. Dia anggota ANBU yang mengawas pada Ujian Chuunin minggu lalu," Karen menambahkan ketika raut muka Sasuke berubah keheranan. "Papa benar-benar menyesal tak bisa menolong Sandaime-jiisama bertarung. Ada _kekkai_ api yang mengalangi."

"Heh… Bangsat," gumam Sasuke kepada Karen, berbaring.

"Ya, memang. Aku _bangsat_," Karen mengulangi lambat-lambat. "Bangsat sekali, sudah berani mengungkit-ungkit soal bangkit dari kematian yang tabu dibicarakan di depanmu. Dan kau semakin tidak mau memaafkanku kalau aku minta maaf tentang itu. Benar, kan?"

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu sampai kapan pun," Sasuke menimpali. "Disamping itu, kau melupakan satu hal." Dia tersenyum menggertak, tetapi tidak ampuh terhadap Karen, yang membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tantang-aku-kalau-berani.

"Katakan."

"Kau bangsat karena bisa membaca pikiranku."

Karen tergelak karena jawabannya. "Kamu serius berpikir aku bisa? Menggelikan," sindirnya, menghapus setitik air dari ujung matanya. "Yah… Tapi, daripada membaca pikiran, mungkin lebih klop kalau disebut—er—'menerka pikiran dari raut muka dan sifat orang tersebut'."

"Setidaknya aku masih mengenai poin pentingnya," Sasuke terdengar puas, lalu dia memutar badannya menghadap ke dinding. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba sepertinya mengingatkannya sesuatu. "Sachirio Karen."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Karen," kata Karen, tetap mempertahankan posisi berpunggungan mereka.

"Terserah," desah Sasuke. "Yang mau kubilang, _kenapa_ kamu peduli?"

"Aku tidak bohong mengatakan, '_Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu,_'" kata Karen.

"Kenapa kau mau-mau saja merawatku, mencoba betah duduk di sampingku, dan _bahkan_ mencuci peralatan dapurku?" Sasuke memaparkannya panjang-lebar.

Menatapi kilapan lantai kayu, Karen menurunkan kaki dan mengayun-ayunkannya, berpikir. "Yang pertanyaan pertama, aku membantu meringankan beban jounin pembimbingmu mencari orang yang mau merawatmu. Yang kedua, aku tidak _mencoba_ betah duduk di _samping_mu; aku sangat betah duduk di _kasur_mu—lebih empuk daripada futon yang biasa kupakai, tentu saja. Dan yang terakhir, aku tidak berbohong mengenai alasan sebelumnya; itu sudah kebiasaan lamaku."

"Kau memang tidak berbohong soal itu. Tapi," kata Sasuke belum selesai, "kau berbohong di bagian pertama."

"Aku memang membantu jounin pembimbingmu, kok," kata Karen bertahan.

"_Memang_—tapi memangnya kamu tahu sejak awal kalau Kakashi bakal mengajukan dia akan mencari seseorang untuk merawatku selama mereka misi? Bisa saja mereka yang justru merawatku." Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia tuturkan ke Karen. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Oke, oke. Kau berhasil menangkapku," kata Karen bermain-main, menoleh ke Sasuke yang masih menghadap dinding. "Seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan, apa kau lebih mau penggemar-penggemarmu yang merawatmu dibandingkan aku?"

"Jawabannya masih tidak." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tapi, kamu tetap harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebenar-benarnya. Jangan jawab yang tidak-tidak, bocah," ancamnya.

"Harus?

"_Harus_."

"Jawaban yang sebenar-benarnya, ya…," gumamnya, matanya beralih menerawang ke langit-langit. "Kalau itu, karena aku merasa bersalah."

Sasuke diam sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Jelaskan."

"Kemarin, dari lantai atas rumahku, aku melihatmu berjalan di tengah hujan seperti orang gila berbaju hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha di punggungnya…"

"Kau membandingkanku dengan _aku_ sendiri," sela Sasuke.

"Sengaja. Kemarin kau memang seperti orang gila; hujan-hujanan begitu tanpa inisiatif berlindung," aku Karen, terkikik pelan sebentar mendengar dengusan Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan, "Setelah itu, aku mengikutimu sampai kamu berbaring di kasur ini."

"Kau _menguntitku_," sela Sasuke kesal (lagi), membenarkan kata-kata Karen. "Kalau kau mengikutiku, aku pasti bisa lebih cepat lagi menyadari kehadiranmu. Hanya saja, masalahnya…"

"Apa?"

"… Kau sama sekali tidak basah."

"Aku tidak sepertimu," kata Karen. "Aku memakai payung."

"Pakai payung saja tidak cukup melindungi seluruh badan dari hujan. Hujan kemarin besar," kata Sasuke keras kepala.

"Aku menggunakan proteksi tambahan," kata Karen tak kalah keras kepala. "Aku pakai sepatu bot plastik dan jas hujan kebesaran, tidak lupa memasang tudungnya. Puas?"

"Kalau kau melanjutkan penjelasanmu."

Karen mendengus, jelas-jelas sebal pembicaraannya disela dan disuruh dilanjutkan oleh orang yang sama.

"Pokoknya aku _mengikutimu_ dan memperingatkanmu, tapinya kamu tidak menurut sama sekali dan… beginilah jadinya," katanya. "Kupikir urusanku cukup sampai malam itu—memang bisa sampai di situ saja, namun ternyata aku malah jadi kepikiran sampai sulit tidur.

"Aku terus berpikir dalam takut: bagaimana ini kalau kamu sampai demam? Bagaimana ini kalau kamu sampai masuk angin—atau lebih parahnya, influenza? Aku merasa bersalah; rasanya sesak teringat aku tidak bertindak apa-apa kecuali memperingatkanmu saat itu, padahal aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencegahnya karena kau _tepat_ berada di depan mataku. Semestinya aku bertindak karena aku terlanjur sudah melihatmu membiarkan dirimu basah. Karena itulah, setelah semalaman dihantui bayangan dirimu terbaring sakit karena—yang kuanggap karena—ulahku, akhirnya pagi ini aku mengecek keadaanmu, dan begitu aku tiba…," Karen mengatupkan rahang sejenak, "_kau pingsan._"

Bersitan hidung datang menyusul suara paraunya. Sasuke menyadari Karen berusaha menahan tangisnya, tetapi air mata anak itu sudah jatuh beberapa.

"Aku benar-benar terpukul melihatmu pingsan. Iming-iming rasa bersalah yang lebih besar langsung menyerangku—nyaris aku dibuat menangis di tempat." Karen tertawa parau, pelan, kedengaran dibuat-buat. "Aku merasa akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas sakitnya kamu, dan dengan berpikir mungkin perasaan galauku bisa lebih lega dengan merawatmu sebagaimanapun sampai kamu sembuh, tidak membuat keadaanmu bertambah lebih parah lagi, maka, saat aku mendengar pembimbingmu ingin mencari orang yang bersukarela merawatmu, aku langsung mengajukan diri."

Pandangan Sasuke ke dinding melunak, memikirkan betapa pedulinya Karen padanya, terserah apa arti di balik kepedulian itu, sampai membawa-bawa air mata. Sasuke bukan tipe yang bisa dengan mudahnya berterimakasih, terbukti dari kata yang terlontar darinya kemudian, "Kau berlebihan."

Karen mengelap air matanya dengan lengan baju. "Mmh… Aku pun berpikir begitu."

"Aku hanya demam—itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan yang kuhadapi selama ini—dan kau bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapku, tapi kau berkata ini semua salahmu seolah sakitku ini termasuk bagian dari campur tanganmu," kata Sasuke. "Kau terlalu peduli."

"Itu juga aku tahu," kata Karen, menumpu kepalanya menggunakan tangan. "Belum pernah aku memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru sehari kukenal, tapi… ibuku meninggal karena terserang masuk angin dan influenza sekaligus. Mungkin karena itu aku terlalu peduli dengan keadaanmu—karena teringat bagaimana ibuku meninggal. Masih sulit melupakannya…"

Kali ini Sasuke bangkit, duduk menatap Karen. "Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu."

"Benar." Karen tidak berpaling ke arahnya. "Aku tidak berani menjadi alasan penyebab kematian seseorang. Menjadi penyebab kematian sama saja dengan pembunuh, dan aku tidak mau dianggap begitu."

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi shinobi dengan perasaan seperti itu," kata Sasuke. "Tapi, jadi-tidak jadi shinobi, kalau kau memiliki pemikiran sepengecut itu, kau bisa terbunuh oleh lawan yang mengincarmu kapan saja."

"Aku tidak mau jadi shinobi. Dan lebih baik begitu, daripada aku menjadi alasan kematian orang lain, tak peduli jika itu kawan atau lawan, atau juga bukan siapa-siapa, maupun diriku sendiri," kata Karen, menghela napas. "Aku harus mencegah kematianmu akibat tindakanku sebelum semuanya terlambat menjadi tanggung jawab yang tak bisa kulepas selamanya."

"Kematianku bukan tanggung jawabmu."

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Sejak aku membiarkanmu mendapat sakit begini, aku yang harus menyembuhkanmu kembali. Membawamu ke rumah sakit dan membiayai pengobatanmu termasuk salah satu caranya," kata Karen, akhirnya suaranya terdengar santai. "Setiap tindakan pasti ada balasan setimpalnya."

Sasuke tidak menimpali; dia sibuk memandangi belakang kepala Karen. Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Karen… pola pikirnya tidak seperti pola pikir anak-anak pada umumnya. Pemikirannya bisa dibilang hampir dewasa—masih ada tindak kekanak-kanakan yang tertanam, seperti ledakan emosinya cuma karena alerginya kambuh. Tapi, tetap saja caranya berpikir tidak wajar untuk anak umur 11-12 tahun. Apa Karen itu sebenarnya orang dewasa dengan pertumbuhan badan yang terhambat? nurani Sasuke berkelakar.

Karen tahu Sasuke sedang memerhatikannya, tapi dia membiarkannya, dan sekilas memandang jam yang duduk di meja sebelah kasur. "Tidak terasa sudah lewat jam 9," gumamnya. Kemudian dia menutup tirai dan bertanya, "Bagaimana demammu sekarang?"

Sasuke sepenuhnya lupa kalau dia mendekam dalam kamarnya karena sedang demam, namun selama pembicaraan tadi, dia tidak merasakan lemah membebani punggung dan kelopak matanya. Karen meletakkan tangan di dahinya dan bergegas menariknya sebelum Sasuke bereaksi menepisnya. Tersenyum puas, dia menyimpan termometer yang sempat dikeluarkan dari sakunya.

"Jadi?"

"Panasku sudah turun," kata Sasuke, meraba keningnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu membawamu ke rumah sakit dan membiayai pengobatanmu." Karen menyengir main-main. "Dan itu berarti," katanya seraya mengambil nampan, "setelah aku memastikan kamu memang sudah sembuh total besok, urusanku denganmu sudah selesai."

"Kamu mau datang lagi besok?" tanya Sasuke enggan.

"Cuma buat memastikan," kata Karen. "Nah, sesudah mencuci peralatan makanmu ini, aku pulang. Aku harus segera tidur—aku tidak bisa terlambat masuk akademi karena telat bangun besok."

"Akademi…? Kamu murid Akademi Ninja?"

Karen menghentikan langkahnya, alisnya bertaut heran ketika menoleh ke Sasuke. "Kamu tidak bisa menebak dari badan kecil dan muka anak-anakku ini?"

Sasuke mengedikkan kepala. "Tidak terlalu; sebagianku berpikir umurmu itu umur murid akademi, tapi gaya berpikir ala orang tuamu itu membuatku ragu," ungkapnya.

"Tidak heran. Papaku sendiri juga bilang begitu, biarpun sampai sekarang dia masih heran kenapa cara berpikirku lebih luas dibandingkan anak-anak seumuranku," kata Karen tersenyum. "Kalau sebagianmu berpikir begitu, sebagiannya lagi berpikir apa?"

"Orang tua yang pertumbuhan badannya terhambat," Sasuke menyeringai mengejek begitu mengatakannya.

"Sialan," tanggap Karen, sorot matanya sinis, didukung nada sarkasme dalam suaranya. Sasuke menghentikannya lagi ketika dia membuka pintu. Pemuda itu mengucapkan hal yang tak terduga, baik bagi Karen maupun bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Thanks untuk bubur hangatnya."

Karen terpana sesaat mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum berterimakasih. "Sama-sama."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tersenyum. Kemudian dia berbaring ketika Karen mematikan lampu kamar. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, namun lagi-lagi Karen melangkah tanpa suara. Aura keberadaan anak itu lenyap seketika tanpa meninggalkan jejak, seperti bumbu yang ditaburnya ke dalam bubur.

_Sachirio Karen… anak yang unik_, kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dia menaruh lengan kanannya di depan mata, mengulang lagi rekaman pembicaraannya dengan Karen dalam benaknya. Suasana ketika mereka berbicara yang selalu berganti tak menentu… dia mengakhirinya dengan akhir yang berkesan. Dia berbohong kalau mengaku tidak senang telah melakukannya—berterimakasih untuk bubur hangat, yang sebenarnya bermakna lebih besar daripada itu. Dan dia tahu Karen mengerti maksudnya.

Sasuke teringat sesuatu saat mau tidur, tetapi memutuskan kalau itu tidak penting, dia menyampingkan badan menghadap dinding sekali lagi dan membiarkan kelopak mata menutup pandangannya.

_Bukankah dia berkata tidak ingin menjadi shinobi? Lantas, kenapa dia masuk Akademi Ninja?_

* * *

**X x . TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Kamus:**

1. Jii-sama: kakek.

2. Shodaime: pertama.

3. Nidaime: kedua.

4. Sandaime: ketiga.

5. Kekkai: dinding pelindung.

6. Futon: kasur lipat tradisional Jepang.

* * *

**Kolom curhat:** Ini debutku, kalian tahu? ;3 Selama ini aku selalu kesusahan kalau membuat percakapan, karena aku tidak pernah merencanakan seperti apa kalimat yang akan diucapkan karakternya dan aku mengetik percakapannya secara spontan. Maksudku, balas-membalas ucapan di ceritaku ini kudasari dari karakteristik masing-masing karakternya. Jadi seandainya ada karakter X yang mau menjawab, dia akan menjawab "A" yang sesuai dengan karakteristiknya dan tidak menjawab "Z" yang tidak menggambarkan karakteristiknya.

Aku sampai menggelepar menyelesaikan chaptaa ini… -.-; Beritahu aku kalau Sasuke di sini agak atau memang OOC dan beritahu juga di bagian mananya :3

REVIEW, _onegai simasu_!

* * *

**Responses:**

**eye-of-blue:** Kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya, karenanya, terus tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini;3

**Sora Aburame:** Sora-chan, Karen itu bukan dari keluarga Hyuuga, karenanya bukan itu marganya. Mengerti? ;3 Nah, sekarang giliran aku lagi yang bakal bikin kamu mimisan. Silakan lihat kumpulan gambar Gaara buatan **Fade to Black** (bukan anggota FFN) dengan mengklik alamat situs yang kutaruh di pojok _advertisement_ di profilku. Selamat mimisan ;3

**raichan as rhodes:** TIDAK! Jangan hajar aku, Raichan-san! DX Kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya kalau di cerita ini TIDAK BAKAL ada _pairing_ ;3 Mas sih si Karen ntu seram? Aku punya OC yang lebih seram lagi, lho, tapi OC-nya bukan buat fic _Naruto_.

**Azumi Uchiha:** Awalnya aku juga pikir Amerika banget namanya itu. Aku juga pikir namanya aneh. Tapi setelah berkali-kali namanya diputar di otak, aku jadi suka namanya :3

**biaaulia:** Masa sih sampai pakai _scanner_? Padahal dulu aku tidak sampai sebegitunya. Yah, berdoa saja semoga kamu berhasil -.-; Kalau teman kamu sampai baca chaptaa 2, jangan lupa siapkan minyak cajuput atau balsem. Kalau bisa, sumbat telinga untukmu ;3 Nama OC-ku memang aneh karena aku mencarinya asal-asalan dengan mengacak huruf dalam pikiran. Jadi nemunya yang begitu, deh :P

--—_So, meet ya at the next chaptaa. See ya_!


	4. Chaptaa 4

**YOZORA AGEHA:**

Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa menge-_post_ chaptaa 4! Semestinya aku bisa melakukannya tanggal 21 Juni kemarin, tapi gara-gara ada masalah dengan modem Speedy-nya, aku jadi harus menunggu hingga sekarang… D:

_And now, on with the chaptaa_. Selamat membaca! :3

PS: Ingin menemukan banyak doujin _Naruto_ yang keren? Lihat pojok advertisement di profilku. ;3 Dan add aku di FS, ya! :D

**

* * *

**  
**A STORY BEFORE BEDTIME**  
"_Ceritakanlah padaku kesedihanmu"  
__A _Naruto_ fanfiction_

--

_A Story Before Bedtime © Yozora Ageha  
__Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

**Chaptaa 4: Sandiwara**

_"I know we said goodbye  
Anything else would've been confused_

_But I wanna see you again"_

_Sand In My Shoes_, Dido

Sasuke merasa lebih baik begitu bangun tidur keesokan paginya. Tidurnya nyenyak, sekali lagi dia tidak bangun pagi-pagi benar—sudah pukul 8. Denging sakit kepala tidak menyambutnya. Hawa dingin menggidikkan hilang disapu hangatnya sinar matahari di luar. Dia menaruh telapak tangannya di muka: panasnya juga hilang. Kemudian dia menuruni kasur dan membuka lemari baju. Dia melihat cermin di balik pintu lemari. Wajahnya tidak lagi merah padam.

Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk terjadi, tapi… keajaiban—dia sembuh hanya dalam sehari. Tidak sembuh total, sebenarnya, karena kelihatannya tenaganya hanya cukup untuk digunakan jalan-jalan dan melempar benda seperti kunai.

Yang pasti, terima kasih kepada Sachirio Karen, dia tak perlu berbaring seharian penuh. Dia penasaran kalau makan malamnyalah penyebabnya. Apa sebenarnya yang dimasukkan anak itu ke dalam buburnya? Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke mencium bau sengit datang dari pakaiannya. Wajar saja, cucuran keringat membasahi pakaiannya kemarin dan dia tidak menggantinya. Dia mengambil sepasang pakaian baru dan ikat kepalanya, membawanya ke kamar mandi. Sambil berlama-lama berendam dalam sebak air hangat, dia memutuskan akan menghabiskan pagi dengan berkeliling desa, sekalian ke kedai yang buka untuk sarapan, dan pulangnya mampir ke supermarket, membeli stok bahan makanan. Tidak akan buruk kalau makan siang dan makan malamnya dibuat sendiri.

Seusai mandi dan berpakaian, dia mengambil dompetnya dari laci, lalu menengoki dapur ketika berjalan ke pintu depan. Karen benar-benar telah membersihkan peralatan dapurnya—semuanya berjejer mengilap di sepanjang konter.

Burung-burung kecil di halaman rumah terbang pergi begitu Sasuke membuka pintu. Dia mengunci pintu sebelum keluar dari kediaman klan Uchiha.

Cuaca hari ini berkebalikan dari cuaca kemarin lusa. Langit biru cerah, nyaris tak berawan. Sasuke berharap siang nanti matahari tidak berpendar terik bagaikan di tengah dataran kering. Penduduk desa sibuk berkeliaran kesana-kemari, tergopoh-gopoh memanggul satu rak botol sake, bersahut-sahut mempromosikan daging sapi dagangan, berpapasan dengan kenalan, dan sebagainya. Sasuke masuk ke restoran mie, duduk di meja dekat pojokan, memesan mie goreng dan teh hangat.

"Hoh? Ternyata memang Sasuke, ya."

Sasuke mendelik cuek dua orang Kiba yang berjalan ke mejanya ketika dia menunggu pesanan. "Mau apa kamu?"

Tanpa bertanya, Kiba duduk di bangku seberang Sasuke. Akamaru dalam wujud Kiba duduk di sebelahnya, ekor putihnya yang pendek terkibas-kibas di belakang, membuat pelanggan lain memandangnya curiga. Sasuke tidak peduli keduanya duduk semeja dengannya selama Kiba tidak semenyebalkan Naruto, dan selama Akamaru menjaga tingkah lakunya sebagai anjing ninja.

"Hari cerah begini malah ketus begitu. Kamu itu memang benar-benar, deh," kata Kiba, kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Hari ini Kurenai-sensei dikirim ke luar desa bareng Asuma-sensei, jadi kelompokku tidak ada misi. Karena janjiku latihan sama Shino dan Hinata baru jam 10 nanti, aku mampir makan dulu di sini habis ngitarin seisi desa sama Akamaru. Tak disangka kamu juga makan makan di sini. Waktu jam segini, lagi. Tidak biasanya…"

Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Sikunya di atas meja, jari-jari bertaut di depan hidungnya. Lama-kelamaan matanya terpejam, tenggelam dalam dunia heningnya.

Dia mendengar Kiba menggumamkan sesuatu tentang dirinya yang membosankan, kemudian berseru memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua mie udon untuknya dan Akamaru. Sasuke membayangkan Akamaru dalam wujud Kiba makan menggunakan sumpit (dia tidak heran Akamaru bisa makan sesuatu selain daging. Dia pernah melihatnya menyerbu keripik kentang Chouji), tetapi tidak kelihatan luar biasa karena Akamaru sedang dalam wujud manusia. Mungkin Akamaru sudah terlatih menggunakannya, atau Kiba akan menyuapinya…

Nanti juga tahu bagaimana, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mempertahankan matanya tertutup ketika Kiba memanggilnya.

"Kudengar dari Naruto kemarin, katanya kamu kena demam. Memangnya kamu sudah sembuh sekarang?" kata Kiba.

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Katanya ada anak cewek dari akademi tahun keenam menawarkan diri buat merawatmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu kenal dekat cewek selain Sakura. Memangnya dia siapanya kamu, nih?" Suara Kiba kedengaran tertarik.

"… Bukan siapa-siapa," Sasuke meyakin-yakinkan ucapannya. Dia jadi tahu Karen itu murid tahun keenam di akademi berkat perkataan Kiba barusan. Tapi, tidak penting.

Tapi memang benar kan Karen itu hanya orang lain, bukan siapa-siapa yang bergerumul dalam setiap lembar kehidupannya? Sasuke baru sehari mengenalnya. Dan alasan kenapa anak itu merawatnya karena dia terlalu peduli—bukankan itu yang dikatakannya sendiri? Sasuke tidak meminta apa-apa darinya, meskipun terima kasih sekali untuk bubur semalam dan telah membersihkan semua peralatan dapur.

"Ketahuan banget bohongnya, tahu. Kalau orang numpang lewat yang merawatmu, paling-paling kamu masih tengkurap di rumah. Apalagi kalau itu penggemarmu, kondisimu bisa lebih parah lagi. Pasti tuh cewek siapa-siapanya kamu," Kiba mendesaknya. Dia kelihatan serius sejenak sebelum raut mukanya berubah seperti menemukan nyamuk melintas di depannya. "Atau jangan-jangan…"

Membuka mata, Sasuke menatap tajam kelingking Kiba yang tahu-tahu melambai di dekat hidungnya, pemiliknya menyengir jail. "Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan cewek itu pacarmu, lagi; merawatmu sepenuh hati dengan kekuatan cinta." Cengiran Kiba makin lebar.

Kening Sasuke mengerut, kemudian berkata dengan nada geli, "Kaupikir aku punya waktu ikut-ikutan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Yang benar saja."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kan ajaib banget, sakit baru sehari dan langsung sembuh besoknya. Pasti ada yang mempengaruhi." Kiba mundur dan duduk bersilang kaki, lengan bersedekap.

Dan Sasuke sendiri menduga buburnyalah yang mempengaruhinya.

"Pokoknya bocah itu cuma memastikan aku tetap di kasur seharian, titik," katanya, setengah berbohong.

"Oke, oke kalau itu katamu. Tapi, yah, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Sachirio Karen."

"Namanya manis. Apa orangnya manis juga? Cantik? Imut?" tanyanya lagi, kentara semakin tertarik.

"Standar," kata Sasuke, namun tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Kiba terkekeh. "Buat orang yang tak niat cari cewek kayak kamu, sih, cewek mana pun dianggap standar semua."

"Sudah tahu itu, kenapa masih tanya pendapatku?"

"Mungkin saja lidahmu bakal kepeleset bilang 'cantik' waktu membayangkan si Karen itu," kata Kiba jail, memamerkan sederetan giginya. Badannya bergetar hebat menahan tawa ketika alis Sasuke bercedut tiga kali. Dikiranya tampang Sasuke masam karena jengkel, padahal sebenarnya tidak.

Kecantikan Karen benar-benar standar; sama standar dengan Sakura, sama standar dengan Ino, sama standar dengan perempuan mana saja yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. Kemolekan tubuhnya juga tidak bernilai lebih dari angka 5, mengingat dia masih anak-anak serta, saat bertemu Sasuke, dia mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan baju merah krim kebesaran berlengan kepanjangan yang menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya. Lagi pula, Karen bukanlah bubur buatannya, yang mampu menembus nafsu makan rendah orang sakit, dan yang pertama kali berhasil mempelesetkan lidah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke benci teringat fakta itu.

"Memangnya kamu berniat menjadikannya pacarmu?" Dia mengalihkan topik, berharap Kiba segera berhenti memukul-mukuli meja, menarik perhatian orang-orang di restoran. Kiba menyisakan tawanya dalam kekehan pelan, mengelap setitik air di ujung matanya.

"Kalau ceweknya memang cakep, sih, boleh-boleh saja dia jadi kandidat cewek incaranku. Tak ada salahnya, kan?" katanya, tersenyum meyakinkan. Bahunya berkedik.

"Menyedihkan sekali kedengarannya, mengincar bocah yang setahun di bawah…"

"Itu sih biasa, kali. Lihat saja nanti beberapa tahun kemudian, bisa saja tuh cewek jadi cihuy banget buat dijadiin gebetan. Nggak bakal nyesal, dah! Ah, makanannya datang tuh…"

Seorang pelayan menaruh sepiring mie goreng dan segelas teh di depan Sasuke, dua mangkuk mie udon di depan Kiba dan Akamaru, lalu pergi setelah bertanya jika ada pesanan tambahan. Misteri cara makan Akamaru-dalam-wujud-Kiba terpecahkan saat Akamaru mengambil mie dengan sumpitnya.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar sesuai tagihan masing-masing pesanan, Sasuke berpisah jalan dengan Kiba. Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik selama jalan-jalan. Aktivitas penduduk desa berjalan damai seperti biasa, kecuali di sebuah toko baju yang mengadakan obral besar-besaran—para ibu rumah tangga sekitar ribut berebutan berpotong-potong pakaian murah—sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di jalan dekat Gedung Hokage begitu hari menjelang tengah siang.

Akademi Ninja bisa dilihat dari tempatnya sekarang, berhalaman sepi karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Kebanyakan muridnya pasti melirik gelisah ke arah jam dinding yang terdapat di masing-masing kelas, berhalusinasi jarum detiknya berjalan terlalu lambat sampai tiba di pukul 12, waktunya bel jam istirahat berdering.

Sasuke masih sulit percaya Karen juga sedang belajar di sana, di lantai paling atas, tempat kelas tahun keenam terletak. Pola pikirnya yang tak biasa, caranya berbicara… Sasuke jadi penasaran seperti apa Karen saat belajar bersama bocah-bocah berpikiran dangkal di sekelilingnya.

Kemudian sebuah ide menarik muncul. Dia berjalan ke halaman akademi dan memasuki bangunannya. Tak ada salahnya sebentar mengunjungi almamater sendiri, bukan?

* * *

Isi bangunan akademi sama sekali tak ada yang berubah. Dindingnya putih bersih dan lantai hijaunya banyak retak di sana-sini. Mading dihiasi gambar coret-coretan hasil karya anak ingusan, membingkai secarik kertas pengumuman di tengahnya.

Sasuke sampai di lantai dua ketika murid-murid dari kelas tahun keempat berlarian ke arahnya, dengan semangat tinggi menuruni tangga menuju halaman, tidak terpikir akibat seandainya jatuh tersandung. Iruka menangkapnya dalam pandangan dan segera saja datang menghampiri.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapanya, mengangkat buku absen bersampul hijau dalam pegangan. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya. Kudengar dari Kakashi kemarin, katanya kau sakit. Sudah sembuh rupanya?"

"Ya, semacamnya," kata Sasuke. Dalam hati dia bertanya jengkel, siapa saja yang tahu kabar dia sakit. Tak ada perlu teman sekelompoknya menyebarkan berita yang sama ke setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Iruka tertawa bersyukur. "Berita bagus, kalau begitu."

"Trims." Sasuke menggaruki belakang lehernya, lalu menyadari kelas lain belum mengakhiri pelajaran mereka. "Bukannya sekarang masih jam pelajaran?"

"Oh, itu," kata Iruka. "Kelasku sudah selesai diajarkan teori bab empat. Mau meneruskan ke bab selanjutnya, tapi tanggung sebentar lagi jam istirahat. Kamu sendiri ada apa datang kemari? Tumben."

Sasuke berpaling ke anak tangga yang berderet-deret makin naik, memperhatikan tidak ada bayangan orang turun tangga terpeta di dinding di atas, sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, tak ada apa-apa."

"Hah? Tak ada ap—" Iruka tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu Sasuke menaiki tangga, meninggalkannya seucap, "Dah," dan menghilang di tikungan, menaiki tangga berikutnya. Dia tersenyum maklum, mengenal sikap Sasuke, dan menggelengkan kepala. "Lain kali, kalau datang kemari, ajak Naruto dan Sakura juga! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, ya? Jangan sampai sakit lagi!"

Meskipun dengan keras suara yang biasa, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Iruka dari lantai tiga. Dia menghela napas pelan, kemudian naik satu lantai lagi dan memasang arah tatapannya ke depan, menelusuri lorong sampai ke depan pintu berjendela dengan papan berukir tulisan '405' menggantung di sebelahnya. Anak kelas tahun keenam belajar di ruang 405, kalau dia tidak salah ingat.

Derit kapur dan ocehan teori sang guru terdengar sampai ke luar kelas. Sasuke merapat ke dinding di seberang pintu, bergeser ke titik di mana dia bisa melihat meja murid-meja murid yang berjajar semakin-ke-belakang-semakin-naik seperti anak tangga melewati jendela pintu tanpa dipergoki guru yang sedang mengajar. Menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, bola matanya bergerak mencari anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam dikepang longgar, memakai baju merah krim. Dia menemukannya.

Karen duduk di meja ketiga dari depan, sedang menulis cepat sesuatu, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ke podium dan papan tulis di depan kelas, lalu kembali menulis dan berulang-ulang bolak-balik melakukan hal yang sama. Anak itu kelihatannya giat belajar bila dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain yang bisa Sasuke lihat dari luar kelas—berpangku tangan dan memandang ke depan dengan tatapan bosan, menguap, tertidur, menyembunyikan kepala di balik buku sejarah, dan diam-diam saling mengobrol menggunakan perantara kertas yang dilipat (diperas) sedemikian rupa. Guru yang sedang mengajar tidak kalah payahnya, batin Sasuke, melihat kondisi memprihatinkan murid-murid yang jelas-jelas bisa dilihat mata telanjang tak diacuhkan sama sekali—berbeda dengan Iruka, yang mungkin sudah lebih dulu menjerit-jerit sampai seisi akademi mendengarnya.

Sasuke agak kecewa mengetahui Karen belajar seperti sosok murid ideal; dikiranya anak itu akan melakukan hal menarik—mempermalukan muka sang guru dengan jawaban sempurna ketika dipinta maju ke depn kelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan, atau bermalas-malasan secara terang-terangan di depan hidung sang guru, sebagaimana jenius yang tak perlu lagi diajari karena sudah hapal semua omong kosong dalam buku di luar otak, seperti halnya Nara Shikamaru si tukang nguap.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menunggu bel istirahat yang berdering tiga menit kemudian. Chuunin-chuunin pengajar ke luar ruangan, mengeluh capek dan bergumam ingin ini-itu sambil mengisi waktu rehat mereka, tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, sementara setiap kelas di akademi langsung bising diisi kebebasan suara para murid, yang beberapanya yang berlari ke luar sama-sama tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke saking senangnya bisa bebas.

Karen sedang mengumpulkan buku-buku dan perlengkapan alat tulisnya dan menjejalkannya hati-hati ke dalam tas ketika dua anak perempuan menghampirinya dengan gerakan angkuh ala _wannabe_-model, salah satunya berkacak pinggang dan yang satunya lagi menggebrak meja di depan Karen, membuat seisi kelas diam tak mengenakkan dalam sekejap, mengarahkan kepala ke sumber suara gebrakan itu. Lonceng berdentang dekat telinga Sasuke—dua anak itu mau melabrak Karen.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, merasakan sesuatu yang menarik muncul di depan matanya. Dia penasaran bagaimana Karen akan melakukan perlawanan. Bersikap tenang dan mengintimidasi kedua pelabraknya dengan kata-kata memojokkan?

"Jangan senang dulu mentang-mentang kamu dapat nilai tertinggi di ujian Teori Taktik, dasar cewek jelek!" Sasuke mendengar suara lantang melengking datang dari anak perempuan berambut cokelat digerai, yang sebelumnya menggebrak meja.

Karen hanya mengerjap santai kepada anak itu.

"Ini—" kata anak berambut cokelat itu geram, menekan selembar kertas lecek ke wajah Karen. "Kamu pikir _apa_ itu!!"

Karen memandangi lama kertas dalam genggamannya dan menjawab dengan wajah serta nada polos, yang Sasuke tahu sebagai topeng untuk mempermainkan orang lain, "Ini hasil ujianmu yang satu-satunya dapat nilai nol di kelas ini."

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa terhadap jawaban berdasarkan skenario sandiwara milik Karen. Anak-anak lain yang menonton pelabrakan akan tertawa hebat seandainya si anak perempuan berambut cokelat tidak memandang sengit ke sepenjuru kelas, sehingga mereka mendekap mulut dan bersuara seperti orang kehabisan napas.

Si anak perempuan berambut cokelat menaruh kedua tangan di pinggul, mencondongkan badan ke Karen.

"Dan apa kamu tahu kenapa nilaiku bisa jelek begitu, Ka-ren-chan?" katanya manis-sinis.

Karen menggeleng perlahan. "Karena kamu mencontekku?"

"TIDAK!" Karen buru-buru mengangkat kertas ujian ke depan muka begitu si anak perempuan berambut cokelat meneriakinya. "Karena semua jawaban yang kamu berikan itu _salah_! Kau pasti sengaja!"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat begitu," kata Karen, mengintip dari balik kertas. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku ragu dengan jawaban yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Ya. Kau. Melakukannya. TAPI!" Si anak perempuan berambut cokelat menekan suaranya. "Semestinya nilaimu sama dengan nilaiku, tahu! Jawabanmu kan sama dengan jawabanku, tapi kenapa aku disalahkan semua sementara punyamu cuma salah dua?!"

"Tidak sama," kata Karen, "jawabanmu tidak sama dengan punyaku… setelah aku mengganti semua jawaban salahku dengan jawaban yang kuyakin benar—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak segera memberitahuku jawaban yang benar?!" teriak si anak perempuan berambut cokelat, menggebrak meja lagi.

"Karena kamu tidak memintanya—"

"Aku sudah beritahu kamu buat memberitahuku kalau sudah menemukan jawaban yang benar! Dasar tolol!"

"Kau tidak pernah bi—"

Si anak perempuan berambut cokelat mencengkeram pundak kanan Karen, memutuskan kalimat anak berkepang korban labrakannya itu. "Berani membantahku dan kau dapat ganjarannya segera!" desisnya.

Sesaat Karen bergeming, namun bukan mematung karena cemas atau takut seperti anak-anak lain di kelas. Kemudian pundaknya turun rileks dan dia menaruh kertas ujian si anak perempuan berambut cokelat di meja. Dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya," katanya seraya menepuk main-main lengan pelabrak yang mencengkeram pundaknya. Si anak perempuan berambut cokelat makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya, melecekkan lengan baju Karen.

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup, hah?!" hardiknya.

"Yup." Karen mengangguk. "Karena aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah besar untukmu yang pasti tak akan mau kausia-siakan."

"Tunjukkan kalau kamu tidak banyak omong doang." Si anak perempuan berambut cokelat mendorong pundak Karen kasar-kasar, menjauh, dan melipat lengannya.

Tersenyum makin lebar, tanpa ragu Karen berkata, "Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengawasi kita dari koridor."

Seolah setiap suara di Desa Konoha dimatikan. Tak ada desau angin lewat atau embusan napas kehidupan terdengar ketika itu. Bibir anak-anak di kelas tahun keenam—selain Karen—tertutup rapat seperti dua potong besi yang dilas. Mata melongo mereka praktis tertuju ke sang jenius dari klan Uchiha, Sasuke, yang bisa merasakan serabut ototnya sendiri mengeras. Matanya yang membelalak tak percaya terpatri hanya pada senyum Karen yang penuh makna tak menyenangkan. Pita suaranya serasa ditarik lepas oleh kail pancingan.

Kemudian semuanya terjadi secepat kilat dalam dunia Sasuke. Sinar lampu sinyal bahaya menari-nari dalam kepalanya ketika pekikan senang seluruh anak perempuan di kelas selain Karen menabrak gendang telinganya, dan dia cepat-cepat melarikan diri sebelum terlambat ditangkap kejaran gila-gilaan para penggemarnya. Kepanikannya melindas niatnya bertemu Karen dan, yang menakjubkan, meningkatkan tenaganya sampai ke tingkat mampu menyemburkan bola api raksasa lima kali berturut-turut (semoga tidak hanya selama keadaan darurat datang mengancam keselamatannya, dia berharap).

Sasuke tidak bisa kabur melewati tangga, ada tujuh anak laki-laki sedang duduk-duduk di anak tangganya. Menoleh panik mencari alternatif lain, dia membuka jendela terdekat tanpa banyak perhitungan dan melompat ke hutan kecil akademi yang terhubung langsung dengan hutan lebat yang sering digunakan banyak shinobi sebagai tempat ber-_sparring_.

Rengekan kecewa para anak perempuan lama-lama tergantikan gemericik aliran air. Sasuke tak sadar sudah berlari cukup jauh dari akademi sampai dia menyadarinya ketika terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga, lalu melempar punggung ke sebatang pohon terdekat dan duduk tersungkur di antara dua akar tebal yang menyembul dari tanah.

Mata terpejam Sasuke membuka, disilaukan garis-garis sinar yang menyelinap melewati celah-celah rimbun dedaunan. Dia mengolengkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan seleret permukaan sungai berkilau jernih di kejauhan.

Sekeras apa pun dia berupaya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan darahnya tidak berkumpul di pipi ketika lambung dan ususnya bergerumul, menyanyikan lagu kelaparan yang memalukan. Dia menyalahkan Karen atas kelaparannya. Lebih buruk lagi, dia tak kuasa bergerak dari tempat saking terkuras semua tenaganya, yang berarti dia harus menunggu tenaganya kembali kalau mau bisa pergi membeli pasokan perut.

Kaki kiri Sasuke melipat ke samping dan kaki kanannya menekuk berdiri melewati kaki kirinya. Keningnya bertumpu ke lutut kanan, kelopak matanya turun lemas, menyapu warna lain kecuali kegelapan dari retina.

Ada dua hal mengiming-imingi pikirannya sebelum tenggorokannya lengah mencegah dengkur pelan lepas. Pertama, dia masih benci bubur Karen karena berhasil mempelesetkan lidahnya; kedua, ketidaktahuannya bahwa dirinya terlibat pertunjukan sandiwara Karen dan mendapatkan peran sebagai korban utama. Dia pasti kelihatan menyedihkan sekarang, terjebak di akhir pertunjukan sandiwara secara mengenaskan.

Satu hal lagi bertambah dalam daftar fakta-fakta yang dibencinya.

* * *

**X x . TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Kolom curhat:** Aku bersenang-senang saat menulis sandiwara Karen sampai-sampai aku nekat menerobos jam 2 dini hari! X3 Hanya membayangkan Karen yang ternyata mengerjai Sasuke dengan sandiwaranya membuat tanganku gatal ingin segera mengetiknya. Soal Akamaru yang berwujud Kiba, aku terinspirasi dari _Naruto Shippuuden_ episode 62. Episodenya seru banget sampai-sampai aku menontonnya berkali-kali! X3

Untuk yang membaca _Last Sand in the Hourglass_, kalian boleh menghajarku setelah membaca apa yang akan kutulis ini—sepertinya cerita itu akan mengalami hiatus! OH, _NO_!! DX Aku mau mengedit atau menyuntingnya karena menemukan banyak lubang kesalahan di dalamnya, yang membuat ceritanya takkan berjalan mulus seperti dalam imajinasiku. Auh… TTOTT Saat aku menemukan lubang kesalahan itu, kesenanganku seperti dihisap dengan cara menyakitkan oleh Dementor. -.-; Aku sudah cukup merana mengetahuinya…

Karenanya aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya sudah (mau) dua kali mengulang-ulang pembuatan cerita. Beribu maaf dan tolong doakan agar cerita ini tidak bernasib sama. (Karena _Last Sand in the Hourglass_ merupakan salah satu dari lima proyek cerita ber-OC besar yang pernah kupikirkan, mungkin karena itu membuatnya runyam sekali dibuat, terutama karena kesulitanku dalam membuat dialog percakapan dan keparnoanku membuat karakter canon menjadi OOC). Tinju aku… hiks. TT.TT Mohon bersabar, ya? Ya?

Ack!! Hentikan suasana muram—sudah waktunya aku membalas review para pereview tercinta sekalian. :3

**

* * *

**

Responses:

**eye-of-blue:** Weh… Karen menakutkan? Semenakutkan apa, tuh? XD

**Vic70rZ:** Seneng deh dipuji sama kamu. :3 Soal ajarin kamu cara menulis yang bagus, aku tidak bisa—karena tidak tahu cara mengajar, maksudku. Daripada itu, kalau mau belajar cara menulis yang hebat, coba banyak baca berkali-kali novel karya J. K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, Neil Gaiman, dan Melissa Bank. Aku bisa begini karena aku sangat _sering_ membaca (dan memelototi) gaya tulisan pada karya mereka berulang kali sampai sobat-sobatku yang melihatku membaca pada teler. ;3 Soal pairing SasuKaren, awalnya aku memperhitungkannya karena aku juga menyukainya, tapi nanti akhirnya jalan ceritanya malah kacau-balau. Jadi aku tidak bisa. Lagi pula, kayaknya ada protes tuh kalau aku pasangin Sasuke sama orang selain Sakura atau Naruto. ;3

**raichan as Rhodes:** Eh… kayaknya tidak senang ya kalau tak ada romansanya? Sebenarnya aku juga mau sedikit menambahkan bumbu cinta itu di chaptaa mendatang, tapi agak sedikit, dan kebanyakan karena prasangka Sasuke saja yang lebay. :3

**Azumi Uchiha:** Begitukah, kau tidak menyangka kalau Karen itu murid akademi? Aku sendiri menyangka begitu, karena saat aku menggambar sketsa tokoh Karen, saat aku menggambarnya… Karen seperti anak umur 15. Seandainya aku bisa mengirimnya ke deviantART dan kamu melihatnya, kau pasti akan mengerti maksudku. :3

**Panik-kok-di-disko:** Karen memang baik, tapi selain itu dia juga sadis. Tahu kan kenapa? ;3

**Sora Aburame:** Link-nya tidak bekerja, mungkin karena aku mindahin site-nya yang berbahasa Prancis (atau Spanyol?) ke site asli yang berbahasa Jepang. Kau sudah menerima PM dariku, tidak? Eh? 6 Juli itu ultahmu dan Itachi, ya? Lupa aku kalau soal kapan ultah Itachi. Ultah adik pertamaku itu 10 Oktober, lho, sama kayak Naruto. :3 Lidah Sasuke itu kepeleset… bilang saja bubur buatan Karen itu sebagai karma untuknya karena selalu jaim. XD

**Zerou:** Kalau tindikan di telinga Gaara, kau bisa melihatnya saat kemunculan pertamanya di komik vol. 4. Kalau mau lebih cepat, lihat blog-ku—ada gambar dan keterangannya. Soal bikin novel original, kerangkanya sedang kususun. Dan kalau mengrimnya sih jangan ke situs Blogger, tapi di FictionPress, saudara FanFiction untuk menampung fic original karya sendiri. :3

**.hoshi.na-chan.:** Aku tidak menyangka ceritaku dibilang keren… (Osh, dalah hati aku menari-nari :3). Tentang candaannya juga, aku tidak tahu ternyata aku bisa bikin… Terharu, deh… TTuTT Untunglah Karen itu tidak kelihatan Mary-sue—aku sendiri sudah muak menemukan banyak fic Inggris yang kebanyakan OC atau karakter canon-nya supersempurna sampai-sampai aku pernah benci Sakura dan Hinata selama tiga bulan. Aku beneran tidak akan membuat SasuOC; perlu berpikir 100 kali kalau mau membuatnya sebelum sempat digebuk penggemar SasuSaku atau SasuNaru. ;3 Untunglah Nachan-san senang sama gambar Gaara karya Fade to Black. Waktu aku yang melihat setiap gambarnya, tenggorokanku sampai sakit gara-gara nahan diri biar tidak jejeritan. :3 Soal Gaara bertindik itu, lihat saja barisan gambar di blog-ku. Dan selain gambar Gaara bertindik, kau akan menemukan satu kejutan lain. ;3

**biaaulia:** Aku tidak bisa membuka rahasia. Maaf, ya? :3 Soalnya keegoisan privasiku lumayan sebesar andromeda. ;3

Pengumuman! 'Yozora' itu nama marga _pen-name_-ku, bukan nama depannya! Seperti halnya penulisan nama-nama di Jepang! Ex: Uzumaki Naruto—nama depan di belakang. Begitu. :3 Kan aku sudah memberitahukannya di profilku. Gaddit? ;3

--—_So, meet ya at the next chaptaa. See ya_!


	5. Chaptaa 5

**YOZORA AGEHA:**

Oh, aku tidak bisa membuang-buaang waktu di sini. Chaptaa 5 untuk saat ini menjadi chaptaa yang paling panjang di cerita ini. Tak banyak uber-uber, selamat membaca! Terima kasih juga atas review kalian dan kepada semua yang membaca tapi tak mereview! :D

PS: Aku sudah menambahkan _theme song_ untuk chaptaa 4.

* * *

**A STORY BEFORE BEDTIME  
**"_Ceritakanlah padaku kesedihanmu"  
__A _Naruto_ fanfiction_

--

_A Story Before Bedtime © Yozora Ageha  
__Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

**Chaptaa 5: Satu Petang Bersama**

* * *

"_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
__But I didn't mean to hurt you."  
_

_Forgive Me_, Evanescence

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sedang berlari semati-matinya di tengah hutan yang telah lama terlupakan. Selubung kabut menggelisahkan menyelimuti pepohonan sehitam siluet; dahan beserta ranting-ranting tak berdaun seperti telapak tangan menengadah ke angkasa, seolah berharap suatu benda perkasa mendarat di atasnya. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanya pendaran bulan, bundar dan kuning terang, di balik kabut di atas.

_Sasuke berhenti dan melihat ke sisi lain sebatang pohon dan tak menemukan apa-apa selain pohon itu sendiri. Dia tergesa-gesa menoleh kesana-kemari, meringis panik, kemudian memutuskan memeriksa sisi hutan di kanannya. Sepanjang waktu tak berjalan dia mencari di balik pepohonan lain, berpindah dari satu batang ke batang yang lain, namun yang didapatinya hanya kenihilan hasil, sampai suara derik ranting patah menghentikan putaran langkahnya ketika dia akan memeriksa pohon keseratusan._

_Gemerisik rerumputan datang tak jauh dari balik punggungnya. Diiringi bisikan tiupan angin yang begitu keterlaluan tenangnya, dia berputar. Retinanya sekilas menangkap siluet seseorang bergerak di tengah latar belakang putih-kelabu kabut dan menghilang ke dalam kehitaman sebatang pohon. Sasuke menghampirinya, tetapi sosok siluet itu lolos dari kejarannya—_

_Gemerisik rumput lain terdengar bersama kehadiran siluet yang sama melintas di belakang Sasuke; Sasuke bisa merasakan kilasan aura kehadirannya. Dia mengejar sosok siluet itu, yang berlari lurus, menjauhi Sasuke. Siluet itu, entah bagaimana, seperti berjalan di udara, tak menimbulkan derap berat langkah terhadap tanah lembab, sebatas melambaikan barisan rumput pendek yang dilewatinya._

_Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya ketika siluet itu makin ditelan kabut kelabu. Pohon-pohon mulai sirna dari pandangan; cahaya bulan tak ada lagi, melupakan hutan dalam keadaan gelap gulita._

_Sekeliling Sasuke kini dipenuhi lumuran cat hitam, begitu pula hamparan tanah di bawah kakinya. Dia terperangkap dalam kegelapan (yang palsu, karena ada satu hal yang masih dapat dilihatnya, yakni dirinya sendiri) dengan siluet yang dicarinya tak ditemukan di mana-mana._

_Kenapa Sasuke sebegitunya ingin menangkap siluet itu? Dia pun tidak benar-benar mengerti. Hanya saja, sejak dia pertama kali melihat siluet itu diam berdiri di kejauhan, di antara pepohonan, sedang menatapnya atau menatap ke arah lain seakan-akan tengah menungguinya, perasaan-perasaan teraduk dalam satu wadah raksasa. Kecemasan, kegetiran, kengerian, kesedihan—segala perasaan yang dapat membunuh jiwa sendiri jika dibawa berlarut-larut bersatu dalam dirinya, menggelembung, meremas jantungnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa-bisanya menyimpulkan bahwa siksaan mental tersebut bisa hilang seandianya dia berhasil menangkap sosok siluet itu. Dorongan tak dikenal membimbingnya._

_Sasuke terus berlari maju di atas pijakan tak terlihat, menembus kegelapan kosong tanpa ujung, tak menyerah terbawa rasa panik. Giginya terkatup kasar, kertakan pelan disamarkan napasnya yang memburu._

_Warna tubuhnya meredup lama kelamaan, dan perlahan, dia tertelan sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan. Kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. Namun kakinya tetap mengayun ke depan, berlari tak ke mana-mana…_

"Bangunlah, Uchiha-san."

Sebuah guncangan di pundak menyentak kesadaran Sasuke. Dia mengeratkan pejaman matanya, kemudian membukanya dengan lemah. Dia merasa lelah lebih dari apa pun, walau sekujur otot tubuhnya mengeras sampai dia tak kuasa menggerakkannya. Keringat menelusuri dari sisi wajahnya ke leher. Bola matanya begitu kering dia ingin menutupnya lagi, tetapi ingatan tentang mimpi barusan mengalahkan kantuknya.

Dia berulang kali mendesahkan isi paru-parunya, mengisi serta mengosongkannya dalam ritme berantakan. Kepalanya oleng ke samping, memperhatikan warna hijau hutan sekarang dibanjiri cahaya jingga lembut. Seleret permukaan sungai di kejauhan seperti berlian kuning, berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam. Hari sudah petang, sekarang mungkin sudah sekitar pukul enam…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Uchiha-san?"

Suara yang tak diinginkan berdendang dalam telinga Sasuke. Dia berharap kelelahannya hanya sedang mempermainkannya saja, namun ketika dia susah-payah menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan, mata _onyx_-nya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat. Dia langsung merengut dalam.

"_Apa mau_mu?" desis Sasuke, terlalu pelan hingga kedengarannya seperti desisan ular seandainya bukan karena bibirnya yang bergerak. Dia masih marah terhadap insiden siang tadi.

Karen tidak tersenyum mengejek maupun terbahak melihatnya, yang menyedihkannya bersandar tak berdaya pada sebatang pohon tua. Dia tetap duduk bersimpuh dengan tenang, tangan bertumpuk di atas tas selempangan di pangkuannya, menatap mata Sasuke lekat sementara Sasuke kesal dibuatnya. Sasuke sekali lagi mempertanyakan pertanyaan sebelumnya; dia bisa menemukan refleksi mata elangnya pada mata besar-bundar Karen.

"Aku mau melihat keadaanmu," kata Karen gamblang.

"Lalu…," kata Sasuke pelan, lambat-lambat, "kau sudah melihatku sekarang… Pergi sana…"

"Tidak." Ekspresi datar bergeming di wajah Karen.

Sasuke mengertakkan gigi. Rasa sakit di kepala mulai menguasai kendali emosinya. "Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku malas melihatmu."

"Tutup matamu, kalau begitu. Dan aku akan tetap di sini sampai aku benar-benar yakin kamu tidak apa-apa." Suara Karen terdengar keras kepala. Matanya tidak bergerak maupun mengerjap, dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari mata itu.

Kalimat mengusir biasa memang takkan berpengaruh terhadap Karen; harus menggunakan yang akurat tak bercelah agar anak itu tak bisa banyak beralasan, melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab menghargai permohonan (perintah) orang lain. Denyut pening menembus ubun-ubun kepala Sasuke. Dia memijat tangkai hidungnya, mencoba sebisa mungkin mengendalikan diri, dalam 2 detik mencoba mencari kalimat usir yang efektif.

"Aku baik-baik saja—dan menjauh dariku dalam radius 1 kilometer. _Sekarang. Juga_," perintahnya.

Pandangan keduanya merantai; tak ada putaran bola mata, tak ada kerjapan. Karen tidak tunduk patuh, sama sekali bergeming di tempat sampai pundaknya turun ketika dia menghela napas kalah 10 detik kemudian. 10 detik terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke alami, dan yang terbuang percuma karena perintahnya tak dijalankan.

"Jangan seenaknya menumpahkan kemarahan-tak-beralasanmu padaku, Uchiha-san. Cuci mukamu di sungai sana dan _kumohon_ tenangkan pikiranmu," Karen menyarankan, menunjuki garis kilau kuning sungai.

Sasuke mendengus tertawa keras-keras. "Kemarahan tak beralasan—ha! Kamu pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi lemas begini?!" katanya lantang.

"Mimpi burukmu—"

"Tidak." Mata Sasuke berkilat marah. "Tapi _sandiwara_mu dan _kamu_. Aku jadi begini gara-gara ulahmu, dan mimpi burukku barusan juga salahmu! Camkan itu!"

Karen menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mencuci muka adalah hal terperlu untuk Sasuke, lalu merenung dalam hati sejenak. "Orang pertama yang tahu penyebab keadaan sendiri adalah diri sendiri. Kalau kau bilang keadaanmu sekarang gara-gara aku, aku percaya kau tidak berbohong," ujarnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas perbuatanku yang sudah membuat kondisimu _drop_ lagi. Padahal kau semestinya sudah lumayan sembuh, meskipun tenagamu hanya sampai batas tertentu, tapi gara-gara aku…"

"Kau menghancurkan kemujuran kecilku," sambung Sasuke, berangan bisa memutar bola matanya, terang-terangan menunjukkan kejengkelannya.

"Ya, itulah. Sori," kata Karen.

Melihat senyumnya yang menyampaikan ratusan permintaan maaf lain dalam bisu, perasaan Sasuke agak melunak. Beban pening di kepalanya terasa lebih ringan. Dia menerima sapu tangan yang diserahkan Karen.

"Lap keringatmu," kata Karen. Ketika Sasuke melakukannya, dia memperhatikan. "Hei, apa kau mau tahu kenapa aku sengaja membuatmu dikejar-kejar penggemarmu?"

Sasuke menegakkan duduknya, menekuk berdiri kaki kanan dan menaruh lengannya dengan nyaman di lutut. Senyum menyeringainya tidak sepadan dengan tampangnya yang lelah.

"Kau mau balas dendam atas waktumu yang terbuang percuma selama kurang kerjaan merawatku," katanya seraya mengembalikan sapu tangan Karen.

Karen menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku tidak merasa ada waktuku yang terbuang begitu saja. Selain itu, buat apa aku bela-belain seharian mengurus orang sakit yang merengek saat tidur kalau aku menganggapnya kurang kerjaan, 'Tuan Pembalas-Dendam'?" ejeknya, dan terkikik melihat wajah kaget beserta malu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak merengek," kata Sasuke melewati peraduan kedua rahangnya.

"Oh, kau merengek, terutama waktu kamu ketiduran barusan! Tapi aku tidak minat membahas soal itu sekarang." Karen mengubah posisi duduknya, melipat kakinya ke samping. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada tanah sementara satunya lagi terbaring di pangkuan. Kontak mata mereka akhirnya putus, dengan Karen giliran memandang lembut ke arah sungai.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?" Sasuke mengakhiri keheningan menenangkan di antara mereka berdua.

Karen berpaling sebentar kepadanya. "Kau serius mau mendengarnya?"

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan."

"Benar juga… Kau benar," gumam Karen. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke sungai. Sasuke ikut melihat ke sana sementara Karen berbicara, "Mungkin kau masih ingat kalau kemarin aku akan datang ke rumahmu untuk memastikan kau sudah sembuh. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak perlu melakukannya, karena kau datang sendiri ke akademi, santai-santai bersandar di dinding seberang kelasku, di tempat kau bisa melihat mejaku melewati jendela pintu tanpa dipergoki chuunin pengajar. Aku bisa melihatmu.

"Aku tidak langsung menyimpulkan kalau kamu sudah sembuh total. Awalnya aku mau menghampiri kamu waktu jam istirahat, tapi—yah—kamu tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, dan tiba-tiba aku terpikir, mungkin aku bisa mengetes ketangguhan fisikmu dengan memberitahu setiap anak cewek penggemar beratmu bahwa kau ada di luar kelas, sekalian aku bisa melarikan diri dari Morita, cewek yang melabrakku. Saat itu kupikir kamu benar-benar sudah sembuh saking cekatannya kamu melarikan diri.

"Pulang-pulang dari akademi, semestinya aku berlatih melempar shuriken karena besok ada ujian praktek, tapi aku kesulitan berkonsentrasi latihan dan justru malah terus mengkhawatirkanmu. Ada perasaan tidak enak tentangmu menggangguku…" Karen menyangga badannya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya dihadapkan ke kanopi-kanopi dedaunan. "Aku tahu kamu pasti keberatan—tapi aku memeriksa setiap sudut di kediaman klan Uchiha yang bisa kutemukan. Tahu kamu tak ada di sana, aku berkeliling seisi desa dua kali sampai dengan pasrah menyimpulkan kau juga tak ada di tengah-tengah wilayah pemukiman dan pertokoan, serta tak ada di Kediaman Hokage.

"Dan akhirnya aku mencarimu ke dalam hutan, mulai dari hutan di belakang akademi hingga sampailah aku kemari, jauh dari tepi Batu Hokage, ketika aku menemukanmu tidur dengan gelisahnya. Napasmu berat dan kamu tidak bisa tenang—raut mukamu seperti kesakitan, kamu tidak berhenti menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan keringatmu banyak bercucuran.

"Aku bohong seandainya aku mengaku tidak panik melihatmu begitu. Aku ketakutan saat berpikir kalau demammu malah balik lagi atau kena penyakit lain. Demi Tuhan… kau tidak tahu sebesar apa legaku waktu tahu ternyata kamu cuma bermimpi buruk." Di ujung tutur ceritanya, dia menyelipkan jarinya dalam lebatan rambut hitamnya. Senyum pahitnya digantikan kikikan geli sebelum dia berkata, "Aku lupa orang sekarat bisa jadi sangat kuat sesaat begitu maut menghadangnya."

Mata Sasuke menatap Karen jauh, cerita anak perempuan itu lambat-lambat meresapi otaknya. Dia nyaris terkejut mendengar tempatnya berada sekarang ternyata jauh dari tepi Batu Hokage; sepanjang sore ini dia lebih sibuk merasa lelah daripada teringat keberadaan semua jalur sungai yang bisa ditemukan di tengah hutan berjarak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk desa. Namun dia tidak berkata lebih dari, "Kau terlalu peduli," setelah sehela napas.

"Ya, dan kuharap kau masih ingat kenapa," timpal Karen. Sasuke membalas senyumnya, mendengus pelan.

"Seperti yang kamu bilang saja: kau hanya mau menghilangkan jejak akibat dari kesalahan perbuatanmu."

"Ouch," sindir Karen. "Yang benar itu aku mau meluruskan sesuatu yang kubuat bengkok, Uchiha-san, bukan menyembunyikannya."

"Huh. Tersera—"

Sasuke tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Gerutuan keras yang bergemetar datang dari perutnya, menyita perhatian mereka lebih dari kejatuhan hari petang. Dia merasa seperti terbakar begitu darah menyemburat ke wajahnya, disulut rasa malu bercampur kejengkelan. Kenapa kelaparannya senang mempermalukannya di hadapan Karen?! Dering sahutannya mengisi seluruh pelosok benaknya. Ingin sekali dia membenamkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam tanah.

Karen tertawa melihat Sasuke, dengan muka berwarna merah gelap, kehabisan kata-kata. "Kelihatannya aku bakal berlangganan suara perut laparmu setiap sehari sekali, nih," katanya.

"B-berisik," kata Sasuke, memalingkan muka.

"Oke, oke. Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan pada perut kosongmu ini?"

"Tentu saja mengisinya, dasar bodoh." Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan baru saja mau pergi ketika Karen memanggilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke tanpa melihat balik. Dia terus berjalan terhuyung, tetapi selewat beberapa langkah berat, dua tangan kecil di sikunya menahannya pergi lebih jauh ke dalam hutan gelap. Dia menemukan Karen berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya lekat dengan tatapan keras kepala. Sasuke balas memandang mata cokelatnya yang sekarang berwarna lebih gelap, tak terjamah cahaya terang.

"Apa?" Sasuke menggerutu lelah.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan jauh sendirian dalam keadaan lemas begini, apalagi saat hutan sudah gelap seperti sekarang," kata Karen.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku pernah tinggal di hutan yang lebih gelap dan lebih berbahaya dari ini selama lima hari penuh." Dan Sasuke berharap dia takkan pernah lagi terjebak di tengah-tengah hutan seperti Hutan Kematian. "Aku tidak butuh diantarmu."

"Ini berbeda dengan saat-saat Ujian Chuunin, Uchiha-san. Mengertilah," Karen mendesah, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke berputar berhadapan dengannya. "Ini bukan soal perasaan bersalah lagi—teman sekelompokmu sudah mempercayakanmu padaku, termasuk cewek berambut merah muda yang kelihatannya enggan padaku. Aku bertanggung jawab merawatmu dengan benar selama mereka sibuk menjalankan misi, dan kalau bisa sampai kamu sembuh benar.

"Dan sekarang—lihat. Hanya karena kejadian tadi siang saja kamu sudah lelah setengah mati begini; jumlah tenagamu yang sebenarnya tidak sangat terbatas, bukan? Itu berarti kamu belum sembuh benar. Ditambah lagi, air mukamu jelas sekali pucatnya. Dan suhumu hangat," dia menambahkan setelah menekan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke. "Aku khawatir kamu bakal tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah perjalanan pulang; apalagi kalau pingsannya di tempat dingin dan terbuka seperti di sini, kamu bisa-bisa masuk angin, dan dengan begitu sakitmu malah jadi lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Makanya, setelah keluar dari sini, aku harus yakin kau _langsung_ pulang ke rumahmu, tidak berkeliaran ke mana-mana, dan beristirahat dengan tenang di kasur," katanya sambil menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dada Sasuke, yang dahinya mengerut merasa terganggu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suaranya enggan seakan barusan Karen mengajaknya makan _natto_ dan bukannya menguliahinya.

"Seandainya kau menghargai tanggung jawabku—ya." Karen menyingkapkan lengannya.

Sasuke memijati relung batang hidungnya, berharap denyut pening yang datang mendadak tersingkir ke belakang pikirannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghargai seseorang kalau ceramah orang itu justru membuat kepalaku sakit lagi?"

"Oh, ceramahku membuat pikiranmu tertekan, ya?"

"Yeah, tertekan saking menyebalkannya…"

"Mmm. Wajar saja sekarang kamu jadi mudah merasa pusing. Sebaiknya kamu minum teh, tapi aku sudah menghabiskan teh hijau bekalku…" Karen melihat-lihat isi tasnya (buku, peralatan tulis, kotak bekal, dan peralatan ninja seperti kunai dan shuriken tertata rapi sehingga mudah ditemukan) dan mengambil termos _stainless steel_. Tidak mendengar suara bergemericik dari dalamnya saat mengocoknya, dengan tampang kecewa dia menyimpannya kembali, menarik ritsletingnya dan berkata, "Cuci mukamu di sungai sana. Air dingin juga bisa menghilangkan stres. Ayo!"

"Lepaskan aku—aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Dia melepas lengan Sasuke dan melangkah lambat mengikuti ritme langkah pemuda di sampingnya itu. Hutan bertambah terang begitu mereka dekat dengan sungai, rerumputan menangkap kilau keperakan dari bulan sabit yang baru saja terbit. Musim panas masih berlangsung; tonggeret-tonggeret yang bersembunyi di berbagai sudut hutan mengerik meramaikan suasana. Karen bergabung dengan menyenandungkan pelan sebuah lagu yang tak dikenal Sasuke.

Suara aliran sungai terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke ketika mereka keluar dari naungan bayangan pepohonan. Kerikan tonggeret tak memelan, tetapi dia bisa mendengarkan gemericik air, dan suara itu sedikit menenangkan dentuman sakit pada kepalanya. Meninggalkannya di belakang, Karen antusias berlari mendekati sungai. Dia melepas _zori_-nya, duduk di tepi dan perlahan memasukkan kaki sampai bawah lututnya ke dalam air.

"Haahh… segar sekali rasanya…," dia mendesah senang. "Hei, Uchiha-san, kau tidak keberatan kalau kita diam di sini sebentar?"

"Aku keberatan. Lapar, mau makan." Sasuke duduk berlutut di tepi sungai, melepas ikat kepalanyamengambil air setangkup tangan.

"Aku sendiri juga lapar, tahu. Aku belum makan malam."

Sasuke membasuh mukanya dan berkata, "Aku belum makan siang dan makan malam—aku lebih lapar darimu."

"Intinya kita sama-sama lapar. Kamu minum juga airnya; kau kekurangan cairan tubuh," Karen buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi. Kaki kanannya diangkat dari air dan dia mengusapnya bergantian ke atas dan ke bawah.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke meneguk airnya sebanyak mungkin. Dia sadar betapa hausnya dia saat air dingin itu meluncur dalam tenggorokannya yang kering. Sementara dia minum, Karen memandangi puncak pepohonan di hutan seberang, di mana bulan menampakkan diri baru separuhnya. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengus dan tersenyum, pemikiran dalamnya buyar.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kelihatannya percuma tadi aku bicara panjang-lebar," katanya. "Jalur kita keluar dari hutan kan sama—buat apa masing-masing ambil jalur berbeda?—jadi mau tidak mau aku jalan bersamamu."

"Cih. Percuma tadi aku sabar-sabar mendengar ceramahmu," kata Sasuke seraya duduk dan mengelap mukanya.

"Maaf, deh, sudah buang-buang waktumu." Karen tersenyum tertawa. "Tapi, kau takkan bisa menagihku waktu."

"Kenapa itu?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa rasa penasaran.

"Yah, karena kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Karen menunduk memandang kakinya yang berayun-ayun dalam air. "Seluruh waktuku berlatih melempar shuriken kugunakan untuk mencarimu. Tidak diragukan lagi nilai ujian praktekku besok bakal merah… seperti biasanya. Tapi, kalaupun aku latihan, paling-paling hasilnya sama saja."

"Nilai merah?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kupikir kau rookie angkatanmu, lihai di pelajaran mana saja. Kau bahkan cuma salah dua soal di ujian Teori Taktik." Teori Taktik merupakan pelajaran tersulit sebelum Sejarah karena harus memutar otak serta jeli memahami makna pertanyaannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat, tak cukup menguasainya hanya dengan membaca buku dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari chuunin pengajar.

"Itu kan ujian kertas, bukan ujian praktek," kata Karen datar. Dia mengamati telapak tangannya yang basah dengan pandangan menerawang, tampak penuh pikiran. "Meski bisa dibilang aku menguasai semua pelajaran teori, pelajaran praktek itu cerita beda. Kekuatan fisikku sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan, terlalu lemah bahkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Staminaku sedikit, lariku lambat, melempar shuriken tak pernah mengenai papan sasaran, dan tak pernah terpikir olehku niat mengubahnya. Lagi pula, aku sudah memberitahumu aku tak mau menjadi ninja, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu masuk Akademi Ninja?" Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke langsung mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang terlalu kentara, batinnya.

"Papa ingin aku menjadi ninja, katanya biar aku dibimbing agar bisa melindungi diri sendiri seandainya aku sedang dalam bahaya dan tak ada yang menolongku," jawab Karen, badannya memiring ke belakang, kedua tangan menopangnya. Dia berpaling pada Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, bagaimana kau tahu aku murid tahun keenam? Aku kan tak pernah memberitahumu. Apa kau memeriksa setiap kelas di akademi?"

"Seseorang yang mendengar dari Kakashi atau Naruto tanpa sadar memberitahuku." Sasuke memaksudkan pembicaraannya dengan Kiba pagi ini.

"Lalu…," sorot curiga di mata Karen terarah lurus ke matanya, "kenapa kau menguntitku di akademi? Aku pikir kamu bukan tipe orang yang pedulian sama orang yang baru kaukenal?"

"Aku tidak _menguntit_mu." Sasuke mengembalikan muka ke depan, memberdirikan lutut dan meletakkan lengan di atasnya.

"Alasanmu?"

"Hanya penasaran, bagaimana seorang bocah dengan pikiran terlalu cepat dewasa belajar bersama bocah-bocah ingusan. Ternyata seperti orang aneh berkacamata pantat botol." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, dibalas senyum sinis Karen.

"Dan aku penasaran, apa penjabaran pendapatmu tentang pikiranku yang terlalu cepat dewasa?"

"Jarang ada anak seumuranmu yang terlalu memikirkan tanggung jawab."

"Kuanggap itu sebabagi penghinaan."

"Itu yang kumau."

Mata Karen mengikuti sosok Sasuke, yang berdiri dengan hati-hati, lalu memakai ikat kepala; platnya berkilat terkena cahaya terang jauh dari atas. Bintang-bintang berkerlip tidak membantu memudarkan hitam langit malam.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Karen.

"Cari makan dulu. Tak ada apa-apa di rumah," kata Sasuke seraya berputar, berjalan ke arah pintu masuk hutan, tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana _khaki_-nya.

"Tunggu—" Karen tergesa-gesa memakai _zori_ dan mengejar Sasuke. Bayangan hutan melahap mereka lagi, keduanya nyaris tak bisa melihat satu sama lain serta benda-benda di sekeliling mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu," tawarnya.

"Tidak," Sasuke segera menjawab.

"Kenapa? Masih kesal pada buburku karena bikin lidahmu kepeleset saking enaknya?"

Sasuke menutup mulut.

"Dasar cowok dan harga diri mereka…" Karen memutar bola mata. "Tetap saja aku takkan membiarkanmu makan sembarangan. Kau masih sakit," katanya keras kepala. "Aku akan membutkan sesuatu yang enak untukmu yang bisa membuatmu merasa baikan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah merasa baikan." Sasuke tidak bohong; buktinya langkahnya sudah kembali stabil.

Karen mendesah. "Percaya padaku, Uchiha-san. Kau tidak akan menyesal datang ke rumahku. Makanan buatanku pada enak-enak, kok."

"Pede sekali kau," kata Sasuke. Selama beberapa selang waktu dia terhanyut dalam keheningan lama, ragu mengikuti ajakan Karen. Barulah setelah Karen menusuk-nusuk tulang belakangnya dengan jari, memaksa meminta jawaban yang diinginkan, giliran dia yang mendesah panjang.

"Aku anggap itu berarti kau setuju," kata Karen, tersenyum puas, sementara Sasuke setengah hati mengakuinya.

Mereka melewati keramaian malam menuju kediaman keluarga Sachirio di belahan selatan desa tanpa banyak kata.

**

* * *

**

X x . TO BE CONTINUED…

**

* * *

**

Kamus:

1. Zori: sandal ninja.

* * *

**Kolom curhat: **Setelah hiatus yang mulai merajalelai otakku, dan setelah ada 'rintangan' yang terpaksa menuntuku mengasingkan laptopku untuk sementara, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chaptaa ini, meski dari perspektifku kelihatannya bertele-tele. Kuharap Sasuke di sini juga tidak OOC, kuharap Karen takkan pernah menjadi setan Mary-sue (:B), dan kuharap kalian menikmati chaptaa ini sebanyak aku menikmati saat-saat mengetiknya. Satu chaptaa penuh percakapan merupakan debut bagiku. XD

Review, _please_! Aku benar-benar butuh kritik dan saran. Jangan kasih aku pujian doang—nanti aku malah kege-eran melulu, lagi. ;P

Oh, ya. Sebenarnya nggak apa-apa kok kalau memanggilku dengan marga _pen-name_-ku ("Yozora"). He he… ;D

**

* * *

**

TOLONG DIBACA!

Aku mengadakan kontes kecil. Chaptaa keenam berikutnya akan kuberi judul "_dunch_" (itu istilah yang kubuat sendiri); aku ingin kalian menebak arti dari istilah itu. Yang mengetahui salah satu istilah populer di Amerika pasti bisa menebak apa artinya. ;3 Jangan sampai mencontek dari review orang lain. Ini mudah, kok. :3

**

* * *

**

Responses:

**eye-of-blue:** Weh… nggak suka deskripsi panjang, ternyata. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang chaptaa kali ini?

**Azumi Uchiha:** Ini update seperti yang kamu inginkan. Kamu pasti tahu dong aku udah ngunjungin blog kamu? ;3

**Karupin69:** Aaah… KARUPIN-SAMA!! (kege-eran gara-gara dibilang keren. X3).

**.hoshi.na-chan.:** Cewek tukang labrak emang nyebelin banget! Aku pernah mau dilabrak pas kelas 8 sama anak kelas 9, tapi entah ada angin apa jadi pada batal. :3 Makanya, jangan jadi Sas**UKE** kalau kagak mau dikejar-kejar, Sasuke! XD Eeeeh?! Nad-san ngeliat gambar Gaara yang ditandai bintang merah ntu?? Aku aja liat Gaara _topless_ udah jejeritan duluan, apalagi waktu buka tuh gambar bintang merah—langsung aku tutup jendela Internet-nya sama ngos-ngosan duluan saking nggak mampu melihatnya! Aku memang paling nggak tahan ngeliatin cowok _topless_, apalagi kalau cowoknya cakep kayak Gaara plus badannya bidang secukupnya (nggak seberlebihan Ade Rai). PS: add aku di FS dong, Nad-san! X3

Review sebanyak-banyaknya buat bab ini, ya! :3

--—_So, meet ya at the next chaptaa. See ya_!


	6. Chaptaa 6

**YOZORA AGEHA:**

Akhirnya, dalam keadaan perut yang keroncongan, aku berhasil menepati janjiku pada diriku sendiri bahwa chaptaa 6 fic ini akan selesai pada hari Rabu ini! Woohooo! XD Aku sendiri tidak tahu-menahu bahwa chaptaa kali ini tidak kalah panjang dengan chaptaa sebelumnya.

Jadi, aku takkan banyak basa-basi lagi dan—selamat membaca!

Oh, penjelasan tentang arti dari "dunch" ada di kolom curhat. Mudah-mudahan saat membaca ini kalian bisa menebaknya. "Dunch" ini gabungan dari dua kata dalam bahasa Inggris, lho. ;3

* * *

**A STORY BEFORE BEDTIME**  
"_Ceritakanlah padaku kesedihanmu"  
__A _Naruto_ fanfiction_

--

_A Story Before Bedtime © Yozora Ageha  
__Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

**Chaptaa 6: Dunch**

_

* * *

_

"It's a winding road  
It's a long way home."

_Best Days_, Graham Colton

* * *

"Di sinilah rumahku. _My home sweet home_…"

Senandung Karen melantun begitu dia berhenti di depan sebarisan rumah. Dia berputar pelan di tempat dengan satu kaki berjinjit sebagai porosnya, dan dengan langkah ringan berjalan ke depan pintu salah satu rumah yang tak satu pun jendelanya bercahaya, pertanda lampu-lampu di dalam tidak menyala. Dia dan Sasuke masuk setelah kunci pintu terbuka.

Karen menekan tombol saklar dekat lemari sepatu dan sinar putih lampu menerangi sepanjang bordes dalam sekejap. "Maaf seandainya di sini agak berantakan," kata Karen. "Anggap saja di sini rumahmu sendiri."

Sasuke melihat-lihat sementara Karen berjalan di depannya. Dia tidak bisa setuju bahwa rumah Karen berantakan—justru malah kebalikannya.

Meskipun ruangannya tidak besar-besar amat seperti ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya, semua perabotan minimalisnya yang tertata rapi membuat nuansanya asri di pandangan. Lantai kayu bordes memasuki ruang makan (yang tergabung dengan dapur dan ruang keluarga), daun pintunya digantikan gerai untaian-untaian manik-manik bening yang bergelantungan di ambang pintu. Dindingnya diberi cat biru kehijauan cerah. Di bagian ruang keluarga terdapat TV kecil dengan sepot pohon dalam-ruangan di sampingnya, sofa kuning, dan meja kopi di atas permadani putih yang mengantarai keduanya. _Kotatsu_ digantikan meja makan dan empat bangku kayu—ruang makan dan dapur kecil dipisahkan jajaran meja konter. Saking rapi dan bersihnya, Sasuke sangka Karen salah membawanya ke rumah contoh. Dia keheranan, bagaimana bisa ada satu rumah yang tampak selamat dari peperangan singkat antara Konoha dengan Suna dan Oto.

Karen menaruh tasnya di salah satu bangku dan langsung mengarah ke dapur. Dia membuka laci dinding, mengambil toples gula, dan mengambil dua mug dari laci konter.

"Kau benar-benar gila, rajin membersihkan ini semua sendirian sampai kelihatan mengilap begini," komentar Sasuke, mengalihkan pandang ke penyekat lampu berbentuk kubah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sendiri yang melakukannya?" kata Karen tanpa berhenti dari pekerjaannya. "Kau menguntitku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi selain kamu? Ibumu meninggal, ayahmu sibuk—kau sendirian."

Karen terdiam sebentar. "Kalau ternyata aku punya ibu tiri, bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendengus tertawa. "Memaksa sekali."

"Jangan berdiri saja di situ, duduklah di sofa. Nyalakan TV-nya kalau kau mau, biar tak bosan menungguku. Koran ada di bawah meja," kata Karen. Uap mengepul begitu air panas dituangkan dari termos listrik ke masing-masing mug.

Sasuke duduk di sofa, mengambil koran yang bertumpuk di bawah meja kopi, dan memasang wajah tak berminat ketika membacanya, mebuka halaman demi halaman. Wangi teh hijau tak lama kemudian menguar di depannya—Karen menaruh mug berisi cairan panas berwarna keemasan di meja. Sasuke menurunkan koran, memandang mug itu penuh curiga.

Karen terkikik. "Tenang saja, Uchiha-san, aku tidak memberi tehmu gula. Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang suka sesuatu berasa manis, sih."

"Dan natto," dia menambahkan.

"Ah," kata Karen, "baru saja aku mau menghangatkan natto sisa sarapan. Untung kau bilang. Minumlah." Dia kembali ke balik konter, memakai celemek dan mempersiapkan makan malam.

Sasuke dengan hati-hati menyesap tehnya, uap wanginya seakan-akan merambat memasuki kepalanya, hingga dia merasakan denyut peningnya mereda. Dia meminumnya sampai habis setengah. Terus berganti membaca dari satu koran sampai koran terakhir yang ada, tak menemukan satu pun topik menarik di setiap lembarnya, dengan kasar dia membantingnya ke meja, lalu meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan TV. Punggungnya dilempar ke sandaran sofa, dia duduk dengan kaki mengangkang terbuka.

Sama percumanya saja dia mencari saluran yang menarik; entah sudah berapa kali dia menggonta-ganti saluran tiap dua detik, dari berita sampai pertunjukan lawak tidak ada yang menghiburnya.

Setelah memasukkan tomat yang dipotong kotak-kotak kecil dan irisan daun bawang ke panci berisi rebusan kuah kaldu ayam, Karen mendelik pada jam dinding. "Ah, ya ampun." Dia menyahut buru-buru, "Tunggu, Uchiha-san, jangan matikan TV-nya! Tolong pindahin ke saluran tujuh, dong."

Sasuke, meskipun menggerutu, tetap mengangkat jarinya dari tombol _power_ dan menyetel saluran yang Karen pinta. Kerutan di antara alisnya tambah jelas mengetahui acara apa yang ingin Karen tonton.

"Sinetron?"

"Mm-hm," gumam Karen tanpa berhenti mengaduk isi pancinya. "_Suishou_—minggu kemarin lupa nonton."

"Heran, apa bagusnya sih sinetron picisan begini?"

"Orang masokis kayak kamu mana bisa mengerti."

Dia terkikik, namun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke depan, jari tangan bersilang di bawah hidungnya. Dengan pikiran melayang tanpa arah tujuan, matanya tak fokus menatap layar TV, memerhatikan orang-orang di dalamnya memainkan cerita yang begitu mendramatisir, sampai dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

* * *

"… _Ngun… Bangun… Uchiha-san… Sudah jadi…_"

Dia mengerang, terganggu akan kehadiran rasa guncangan pelan pada pundaknya, bersama gema suara yang terdengar tak familier yang mengganggu waktu-waktu tenangnya. Dia masih ingin berada di kegelapan itu lebih lama lagi; siapa peduli di sana dia tak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri maupun sosok siluet dari mimpi sebelumnya, jangan sampai dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bantalan yang begitu empuk dan nyaman.

Dia menepis sesuatu yang mengguncang pundaknya, kemudian meringkuk, menyandarkan separuh wajahnya ke bantalan empuk, tetapi dia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu ada sesuatu yang cukup tajam mencubit dan menusuk pipinya.

"Ouch!" sahut Sasuke. Spontan dia duduk dan mengelus pipinya, diam-diam menggerutu seraya meringis kesakitan. Dia mengangkat pandangan ke arah Karen, yang berdiri di depannya, sudah melepas celemek. "Apa-apaan tadi itu?!"

"Tepisanmu sakit sekali, tahu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku membalasmu," timpal Karen, tampang kesalnya kalah dari milik Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku capek, oke?! Biarkan aku tidur nyenyak."

Karen menghela napas.

"Aku tahu benar kamu sedang capek, Uchiha-san, kamu bahkan mendengkur dalam tidurmu. Ditambah lagi, kamu masih sakit."

"Aku tidak _mendengkur_," kata Sasuke.

"Mendengkur itu normal buat pemabuk atau orang yang kelelahan, tak ada yang salah dengan itu," kata Karen seraya mematikan TV dan mengambil mug teh Sasuke. "Pokoknya sekarang kita makan dulu sebelum makanannya jadi dingin. Ayo, biar kau bisa memimun obat setelahnya."

Dia memaksa Sasuke bangkit dan mendorongnya ke bangku meja makan. Begitu duduk, Sasuke berniat menyandarkan pipinya di meja, tetapi niatnya tersebut dikurungkan melihat tak ada tempat untuk kepalanya di meja.

Di hadapannya telah terhidang makan malam hangat: nasi, ikan bakar, sup tahu, dan paprika tumis. Makanan sederhana, penampilannya tak menggugah selera—tetapi air liur hampir menetes dari sudut mulut Sasuke saking kosong perutnya sekarang. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi menatap mangkuk nasinya ketika Karen meletakkan segelas air dan kemasan obat sakit kepala di dekatnya.

Karen lagi-lagi terkikik. "Kalau Uchiha-san sebegitu laparnya, makan saja. Tak perlu menungguku makan terlebih dulu."

"A-aku tidak selapar yang kamu pikir, bocah," bantah Sasuke, membuang muka. Ironisnya, perutnya bergerumul kemudian. Dia bisa merasakan Karen menatapnya lekat. "Jangan bilang apa-apa—aku mengerti."

Setelah itu mereka makan; tak ada yang berbicara maupun mengajak bicara. Sasuke tak mempedulikan apa pun di sekelilingnya, hanya dirinya dan makanannya saja, dan rasa dari makanan itu yang membekas di lidahnya yang sedang tak begitu peka mengecap rasa. Tapi bila jujur, dia suka makanannya—dia menyukai rasa dari makanan buatan Karen. Dia tidak yakin apa itu karena kelaparannya atau karena rasanya memang enak.

Keheningan tak sempurna membuatnya merasa ruangan kecil itu menjadi luas; dia membayangkan, tanpa mendongakkan kepala, jarak antaranya dengan Karen dipisahkan sejauh enam meter. Selama hampir sepuluh menit itu, suara ketukan sumpit pada mangkuk dan tegukan air atau kuah sup memenuhi ruangan, dan terkadang samar-samar suara mendengung datang dari arah lampu di atas kepala mereka.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," gumam Sasuke, setelah menghabiskan makanan dan menenggak habis airnya.

"Yah, sama-sama," balas Karen, menggeser gelas airnya ke depan Sasuke. "Aku belum meminumnya. Minumlah obatmu."

Sasuke mengambil satu tablet, melontarkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Jadi," Karen memandangi Sasuke, yang sedang minum, "bagaimana?"

Sasuke menurunkan gelas keduanya, sebelah alisnya naik. "'Bagaimana' apanya?"

"Kau merasa baikan?"

"Aku…" Tangan Sasuke berhenti di udara ketika mau menyentuh keningnya. "Lumayan."

"Syukurlah. Kau tidak menyesal, kan, kubawa kemari?"

"… Kesalnya, aku harus menunggu lama," kata Sasuke setelah sebentar berpikir. "Semestinya aku ke restoran saja."

"Uchiha-san ini—kalau ke restoran, bagaimana mau minum obat? Aku kan tidak membawanya."

"Aku bisa meminumnya di rumah." Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan merasa dirimu menang dulu sebelum kau kujatuhkan lagi," kata Karen, mengeluarkan senyum dan pandangan menantang. "Coba bilang dengan jujur—­_benar-benar_ jujur—masakanku enak sekali atau enak?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, seperti 'menjijikkan'?"

"Kalau kau menyebutkan sesuatu yang lebih rendah dari 'biasa', artinya kau bohong. Kau nampaknya menikmati masakanku, dan kalau kau jijik, mustahil kau terus makan tanpa ekspresi mau muntah."

"Cih." Merengut, Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Sekarang kau terpojok," Karen berdendang riang.

"Iya, iya! Masakanmu…," Sasuke merenung sejenak, "biasa saja." Jelas sekali kebohongannya.

"Uchiha-san, kau ini benar-benar jaim—kalau tidak mau dibilang pembohong." Karen menyilangkan kakinya, lengannya bersedekap di depan dada.

"Tak ada gunanya memberitahumu jawabannya segala," kata Sasuke, balas memandang Karen yang cemberut. "Dan aku _tidak_ jaim maupun pembohong."

"Kenyataan berkata sebaliknya."

"Sudahlah…" Sasuke mendesah lelah, beranjak dari kursi. "Aku pulang." Langkah cepatnya membawanya ke pintu depan tanpa hitungan lima detik, dan ketika dia memakai _zori_-nya, Karen menyusulnya.

"Mau kuantarkan?" Karen menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Sakit kepalaku bisa lebih parah kalau terus-terusan di dekatmu."

"Apa itu sikap yang pantas ditujukan kepada orang yang sudah rela merawatmu?" Nada suaranya tak beremosi; Sasuke ingat nada suara itu digunakan Karen ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dua hari yang lalu, ketika Desa Konohagakure dilanda badai yang cukup deras. Namun untuk yang sekarang rasanya ada yang berbeda—di dalam kata-kata itu ada rasa disakiti. Seolah hatinya terjebak dalam batu es ketika dia menduga perkataannya telah membuat Karen sakit hati.

"Uh, maksudku…," kata-katanya terputus-putus. Dia selesai memakai _zori_-nya dan berdiri. Tangannya bergerak ke samping kepala dan menggarukinya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menyelip ke dalam saku celana _khaki_-nya. Dia berusaha Karen tidak menangkap raut mukanya yang tampak linglung sekarang, merasa salah tingkah. "Hanya… ah, lupakan ucapanku sebelumnya." Dia gagal menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau merasa bersalah sudah menghinaku?"

"Bukan—itu—akh! SIAL!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke kuat-kuat melayangkan kakinya ke pintu, muka frustasinya diwarnai merah muda semu. Di lain sisi, Karen tidak memarahinya telah sembarangan menendang pintu dan justru tertawa lepas dengan pundak bersandar pada dinding, sekujur badannya bergetar hebat.

"Ah—ah—aha ha ha ha ha! Benar-benar…! Aha ha ha ha!" Karen kelihatan sekaligus menderita karena tawanya; air bening menitik di ujung matanya yang ikut tertawa, kedua tangannya memeluk erat garis pinggangnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?!" Tidak seperti yang Sasuke inginkan, tawa Karen masih saja berlanjut meskipun dia mencengkeram keningnya.

"Ah… aha ha ha! Seharusnya aku mendaftar jadi aktris saja, ya, dibandingkan jadi shinobi," kata Karen sambil menyeka air matanya. "Uchiha-san, apa sebelumnya kau berpikir aku sakit hati karena perkataanmu?"

Sasuke, belum menarik tangannya, mengatupkan rahanganya serapat dia bisa. Tak ada kata-kata datang darinya, tapi matanya, yang bergerak ke samping, mengatakan dalam bisu bahwa dia merasa agak malu sekaligus sebal, yang sama saja artinya dengan mengiyakan pemastian Karen.

Kali ini Karen tertawa lembut, tetapi tujuannya tidak beda dengan gelak tawanya yang sebelumnya. "Rasanya aneh seorang Uchiha bisa terjebak sandiwaraku, apalagi sampai dua kali dalam sehari," katanya. "Kau memang menyenangkan buat dikerjai, Uchiha-san."

"_Geez_… kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Sasuke menggeram, cengkeramannya menguat sesaat sebelum dia melepas kening Karen.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, kok." Karen memijati pelipis keningnya. Senyumnya tidak pudar walaupun dia berhenti tertawa. Barulah Sasuke menyadari, ketika tatapan mata mereka berdua bersatu, bahwa senyum Karen senyum yang… sedih.

"Ada apa?"

Karen memegang siku kirinya, kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau bukannya mau pulang?"

Sasuke memandangnya lekat sekali lagi—senyum sedih itu langsung berubah menjadi senyum kasualnya yang biasa—kemudian berbalik menghadap pintu, membukanya. Dia tak bisa menebak arti dari senyum sedih itu, tak ada pula inisiatif untuk mencari tahu maksudnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Karen sempat menyahut dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu. Sepanjang Sasuke berjalan lurus sampai ke sebuah belokan, dia merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk punggungnya, namun dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa ketika berbalik memastikan. Hanya ada selembar pamflet kotor yang menggulung-gulung di udara dibawa angin.

Kelelahannya pasti tengah mempermainkannya lagi—kali ini mempermainkan instingnya.

* * *

Semua peralatan makan di meja dia bawa ke tempat pencucian yang sudah disumbat mulut salurannya. Air mengalir seperlunya, membasahi mangkuk-mangkuk dan piring persegi, sehingga hampir memenuhi tempat pencucian jika dia tidak segera menutup katup ledengnya. Dia menuangkan sabun cair ke kolam kecil itu, dan kolam itu dipenuhi busa begitu dia mengadukinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak ikut merusak pecah-belah di dalamnya.

Karen nampak gembira saat mencuci peralatan makan; senandungnya yang biasanya digumamkan pelan sekarang kedengaran lebih keras. Bagaimana dia tidak gembira—satu orang lain berpendapat masakan buatannya enak, meskipun orang yang bersangkutan tidak mau jujur mengatakannya saking jaimnya.

Ketika dia mencuci piring tembikar, dia berpikir akan datang memastikan kondisi Sasuke besok. _Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, paling-paling dia sudah berkeliaran entah ke mana begitu aku datang_, batinnya sambil terkikik.

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar begitu dia selesai mencuci peralatan makan terakhir. "Papa pulang!"

"Papa!" Karen tergesa-gesa membersihkan tangannya dan berlari ke bordes. Lengan kurusnya melingkari sosok tegap berjubah warna gading dan bertopeng di sana. "Papa, selamat datang kembali! Ehe, Papa bau keringat seperti biasa."

"Dasar kau ini. Kamu bersikap baik selama hari ini, kan, Karen?" kata ayah Karen, menepuk halus kepala anak semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak," kata Karen riang, lalu melepaskan pinggang ayahnya. "Makan malam Papa kusimpan di kulkas. Papa mau aku yang menghangatkannya?"

"Hoo… boleh saja. Apa masakanmu kali ini?"

"Ikan bakar, sup tahu, dan paprika tumis. Papa juga mau natto sisa tadi pagi?"

"Natto-nya jangan banyak-banyak."

Ayah Karen menyampirkan jubahnya di sandaran bangku meja makan, topengnya diletakkan di meja kopi. Ayah Karen merupakan pria 39 tahun dengan ciri fisik yang nyaris menyamai Karen—rambutnya sama hitam dan mata elangnya juga berwarna cokelat muda. Postur tubuhnya tegap seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang shinobi, setinggi 178 senti.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di akademi?" tanyanya pada Karen.

"Hari ini dibagikan hasil ujian Teori Taktik, sayang sekali aku dapat salah dua."

"Itu masih lebih baik, tapi lain kali lebih teliti lagi membaca soalnya."

"Aku tahu itu, Papa." Karen memberikan ayahnya semug teh hangat, dan ayahnya menyesapinya hati-hati. "Tapi sulit sekali menentukan mana jawaban yang salah dan mana ang benar," lanjutnya.

Beberapa saat ketika dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menuangkan sup ke panci kecil, dia menyadari ayahnya terus menatapnya. Dia berputar dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Papa?"

"Waktu di jalan tadi," kata ayah Karen dengan suara curiga, "Papa melihat Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari sini. Mau apa dia kemari? Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

Karen tersenyum atas keprotektifan ayahnya. Ayahnya memang tidak suka kalau dia berada dekat dengan laki-laki; pernah ketika dia kecil, dia bermain dengan anak laki-laki sebayanya di taman bermain, dan ayahnya, yang datang menjemputnya, memandang anak itu segarang mungkin sampai anak itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Kalau dijelaskan, mungkin akan panjang, Papa," katanya.

"Tetap saja kamu harus menjelaskannya pada Papa—tidak peduli mau panjang atau pendek, harus jelaskan selengkap-lengkapnya. Papa tidak mau kamu sampai didekati laki-laki sembarangan, Papa khawatir kamu akan diapa-apakan sama laki-laki itu."

"Aku mengerti, Papa," desah Karen, mengalah. "Hari Minggu kemarin Uchiha-san kena demam; teman sekelompoknya terpaksa tidak bisa merawatnya karena harus melaksanakan misi, dan jounin pembimbingnya mengusulkan akan meminta pertolongan seseorang untuk merawatnya selama mereka pergi misi. Kebetulan aku mendengarnya, dan aku mengusulkan biar aku saja yang merawat Uchiha-san. Begitulah, mumpung hari Minggu itu aku sedang senggang."

Dia menuangkan sup ke mangkuk baru, pancinya ditukar dengan wajan dan seketika suara berdesis terdengar saat Karen menuangkan paprika tumis ke dalamnya.

"Dan tentang yang tadi, persediaan bahan makanan di rumah Uchiha-san sudah habis, dan untunglah kondisinya lumayan baik aku bisa membawanya kemari untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Papa jangan marah padanya, ya? Aku sengaja melakukan itu semua, kok. Uchiha-san juga orangnya orang baik-baik."

Karen tidak sepenuhnya berbohong—tentang persediaan makanan Sasuke yang habis memang sudah dari kenyataannya—tetapi kalau dia menceritakan kejadian sore tadi, ayahnya pasti akan menyuruhnya berhenti mengurus Sasuke karena beranggapan sudah membuat sebuah kerepotan yang diurusnya jadi lebih runyam lagi. Dan kedengarannya aneh, kan, seseorang yang demam bisa sembuh hanya dalam sehari?

"Kau menawarkan diri untuk merawat Uchiha Sasuke, Karen?" tanya ayah Karen.

"Iya."

"Karen, kamu… tertarik padanya?" Suaranya kedengaran getir.

"Yah, setiap perempuan yang melihatnya pasti beranggapan kalau dia itu tampan." Karen terkikik melihat ayahnya membatu di tempat. "Tenang saja, Papa, aku menyebutnya tampan bukan berarti aku punya perasaan khusus terhadapnya."

Ayah Karen meneguk sebanyak-banyaknya teh, kemudian panjang-panjang menghela napas lega.

"Lain kali, Karen, lain kali kau harus memberitahu Papa kalau kau mau mengajak laki-laki ke sini atau kalau kau mau pergi entah ke mana bersamanya. Kamu ini perempuan, Nak, dan perempuan itu sangat rawan kalau dibandingkan dengan laki-laki. Papa tidak mau kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa gara-gara laki-laki itu."

"Tanpa diingatkan Karen juga sudah tahu kok. Jangan kelewat cemas begitu dong, Papa. Nanti ubannya cepat datang," Karen berhumor.

Setelah selesai menghangatkan makan malam ayahnya, dan setelah ayahnya mengatakan kalau dia sendiri saja yang mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat, Karen meraih tasnya dan berlari kecil ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Dia menaruh tasnya di meja, melepas kepangan rambutnya, dan memakai piyama. Di kamar tak bernyala lampu dan tirai tergerai, dia terlelap cepat begitu dia menyembunyikan kakinya sampai leher di balik selimut kasur.

Dalam mimpinya, dia duduk di dermaga kayu di sebuah danau yang hitam pekat mencerminkan langit malam, bersama Uchiha Sasuke, yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah tersampaikan kepadanya.

* * *

**X x . TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Kolom curhat:** Hohoho! Kelihatannya di sini aku jadi kayak nge-_bashing_ Sasuke, ya? Kelihatannya OOC, lagi. Kasihan dia, ditertawakan sebegitunya sama Karen, tapi kurang ajar juga dia, seenaknya nendang pintu rumah orang. :P

Tentang sinetron yang ditonton Karen, arti dari judul sinetron itu adalah "kristal". Sebenarnya aku mau judulnya itu bahasa Jepang dari "intan" (XD), tapi sayang sekali aku tidak tahu bahasa Jepang-nya. Jadi, bayangkan saja sinetron yang ditonton Karen itu sinetron _Intan_. Ha! X3

Sampai sekarang jati diri Karen masih sebuah rahasia. Sebenarnya siapa _dia_? Kuberi saja kisikan kecil tentangnya—petunjuk dari jati diri Karen yang sebenarnya adalah mimpinya di akhir chaptaa ini. Sampaikan tebakan kalian di review! ;3

Itu benar! Jangan sampai kalian lupa review! Review, ya? :D

* * *

**JAWABAN QUIZ!**

Apa ada yang berhasil menebak arti dari "dunch"? _Well_, kalau tidak berhasil juga tidak apa-apa, karena sebuah istilah bahasa Inggris yang dekat dengan kata "dunch" itu jarang sekali ditemukan di Indonesia.

"Dunch" merupakan singkatan dari "dinner and lunch" (lit: makan malam dan makan siang), sedangkan istilah yang populer di Amerika yang dekat dengan "dunch" adalah "brunch", yang merupakan singkatan dari "breakfast and lunch" (lit: sarapan dan makan siang). Suka ada kan orang yang mengabungkan sarapan dan makan siangnya pada sekitar jam 10 atau 11 (termasuk aku yang hobi bangun kesiangan)?

Kenapa aku memberi judul chaptaa ini "dunch"? Pasti sudah pada tahu, dong—karena Sasuke-tan belum makan siang, jadi makan siangnya sekalian sama makan malam. X3 _-dibunuh Sasuke-_

* * *

**Responses:**

**eye-of-blue:** Untunglah kamu suka. Semoga chaptaa ini juka kausuka. :D

**Sora Aburame:** Masa sih mimpinya serem? Kalau aku yang kena, paling-paling sudah jatuh dari kasur saking histerisnya. ;P Bagaimana dengan chaptaa ini, menarik dan asyik seperti dugaanmukah? :3 ­_-tersipu-_

**Vic70rZ:** Aaaaaa-a-a-a… VIC70RZ-sama!! Kan sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memujiku! He he he… _-Chopper mode: on-_ Masa sih si Karen mendapatkan tanda-tanda Mary-sue? Nggak, ah! _-bletak!-_ Bukankah dia sudah kukasih flaw, seperti nilai merah dalam bidang olahraga gitu? Kasih tahu aku mana yang bikin dia jadi Mary-sue, dong! :3 Maaf aku belum baca fic kamu, lagi sibuk ngurs fic sendiri, sih. Maaf, ya? ;3

**Azumi Uchiha:** Hohahaha! Bahkan manusia setangguh Sasuke-tan pun nggak bakal bisa sembuh sekejap dalam sehari! XD Aku _pasti_ bakal mampir lagi ke blog-mu, kok. :3

**Akina Takahashi:** Selamat datang, pereview terbaru! X3 Terima kasih sudah bilang aku keren. ;d _-narsis mode: on-_ Karen memang sengaja kubuat misterius, makanya, terus setia baca fic _A Story Before Bedtime_ ini. Ha ha! XD Sebenarnya aku juga sudah berusaha membuat satu paragrafnya tidak panjang-panjang, tapi begitu paragraf yang sudah ada kupisah-pisah, aku yang baca punya sendiri malah pusing bukan main. :B Tolong maklumi, ya? Nggak apa-apa baru tahu apa itu "dunch" sekarang, wong kata itu aku yang bikin sendiri, kok. Dan kata asal-muasalnya jarang sampai ke telinga orang Indonesia. Maaf ya belum baca fic kamu. Lagi sibuk banget nih. Semoga mulai detik ini aku bisa baca. Tentang hiatus, itu bahasa Inggris yang artinya kosong, dan maksudnya di FFn nggak bisa melanjutkan cerita alias menghadapi krisis writer's block. Hiii… XB

**biaaulia:** Boleh juga usulmu, sayangnya dengan terpaksa aku 95 persen yakin nggak bakal bisa ikutan. TT.TT Maaf, ya?

Perasaan di sini aku keseringan minta maaf, deh, jadinya. _-sweatdropped-_

--—_So, meet ya at the next chaptaa. See ya!_


	7. Chaptaa 7

**YOZORA AGEHA:**

Hola, para penunggu ficku di luar sana! Aku benar-benar minta maaf baru menyelesaikan chaptaa tujuh sekarang ini. Tentu saja bukan hanya writer's block sebagai alasannya; banyaknya jumlah fic baru dan novel _Eclipse_ yang baru-baru ini kubeli menyita banyak waktuku, juga Lebaran yang akan datang berarti pembantu di rumahku pulang, sehingga kini giliranku menjaga kedua adikku yang susah diaturnya bukan main sampai bikin ibuku menjadi the next Godzilla. -_dilemparin panci_-

Aku cuma bisa berharap chaptaa ini bisa memuaskan kalian, menutupi lamanya aku tidak melanjutkan fic ini. So what are you waiting for, fella? Read it now to your heart!

Ups. Satu hal lagi. Kau bisa menemukan link image Sachirio Karen di profilku sekarang. Click it.

* * *

**A STORY BEFORE BEDTIME**  
"_Ceritakanlah padaku kesedihanmu"  
A _Naruto_ fanfiction_

--

_A Story Before Bedtime © Yozora Ageha  
__Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

--

**Chaptaa 7: Buah Busuk**

* * *

"_You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago."_

—_Missing_, Evanescence

* * *

Karen menyampirkan selempangan tasnya di pundak, dan yang dilakukannya berikutnya bukanlah langsung melangkahkan kaki dari rumah. Masih ada _banyak_ waktu sebelum tiba saatnya pergi ke sekolah, namun bukan alasan pemalas itu kenapa dia menunda-nunda kepergiannya.

Dia perlu memastikan ulang jika semua tugas pagi harinya sudah dikerjakan semua.

Kebiasaan membayang-bayangkannya muncul—dagunya terangkat dan satu per satu jarinya dilipat. Dia menggumamkan, nyaris tanpa suara, semua daftar tugas yang seingat dia sudah dikerjakan. Kamarnya jelas-jelas sudah dirapikan. Bordes lantai atas maupun bawah sekaligus ruang keluarga sudah dipel lantainya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mencuci peralatan makannya, dan dia tidak lupa menempelkan secarik kertas note di pintu kulkas yang berisi pesan bagi ayahnya untuk sendirian menghangatkan sarapan bagiannya yang tersimpan di kulkas. Terakhir, dia sudah membawa kantong plastik sampah ke tempat penampungan sampah rumah tangga di ujung gang yang letaknya tak begitu jauh. Semua diberi tanda cek.

Karen beralih ke tasnya dan memeriksa—untuk ke sekian kali—isinya. Senyumnya tersungging bersama keluarnya desahan kecil, yakin semua barang yang perlu dibawa tersimpan di sana, termasuk sebuah amplop di bagian tas paling depan.

Karen memandang ragu amplop itu. Berkali-kali dipikir juga, dia selalu mendapat jawaban sama di jalan buntu yang sama—sebenarnya isi suratnya tidak begitu penting. Singkatnya, percuma. Sia-sia. Tapi begitu dia menanyakan pada diri sendiri, apa sebaiknya dia melayangkan surat itu pada orang tertuju, hasilnya 50 persen mengangguk berbanding 50 persen menggeleng.

Seperti sekilogram batu ditimbang di neraca bersama sekilogram kapas; penampilan luar nampak beda, padahal berujung pada satu hal yang sama, yaitu besar beratnya.

Membimbangkan.

_Ayolah, Karen! Tenangkan dirimu dan pikirkan sekali lagi_. Mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat, Karen mengambil napas sedalam mungkin dan berpikir sepanjang satu menit penuh. Matanya terbuka ketika keputusan final diambil. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa, dia menggerai tirai dan memadamkan lampu kamar, kemudian diam-diam menuju jalanan sepi di depan rumah, dinaungi awan mendung subuh.

* * *

Tidak akan ketahuan matahari sudah menyongsong cukup tinggi—awan kelabu berbentuk deretan sisik ikan meraup langit biru dari satu kaki langit ke kaki langit seberangnya. Angin sedang asyik-asyiknya berpesta napas, embusannya begitu kuat sehingga semua daun di pohon-pohon nampaknya akan terpisah dari pegangan rantingnya.

Kentara sekali cuaca hari ini hujan, dan skenario yang lebih buruknya lagi—badai. Maklumlah sebentar lagi musim panas berakhir. Tetapi, tidak peduli ini mungkin akan menyebabkan penyakitnya kambuh lagi, Sasuke berniat mencari sarapan di luar. Mau bagaimana lagi, persediaan makanan di kulkas maupun laci dapurnya sudah ludes semua. Dan kalau dia bersikeras diam di rumah, menunggu cuaca cerah demi keselamatan yang pasti untuk kesehatannya, yang bisa mengganjal perutnya selama itu cuma bergelas-gelas air ledeng. Bisa-bisa dia kembung.

Gemuruh guntur di balik awan terdengar lebih jelas ketika Sasuke menutup keran shower. Tidak lebih dari satu menit, dia sudah selesai memakai baju. Jemarinya menelusuri rambutnya yang basah sehabis dikeramas.

Sasuke baru mau memakai _zori_ saat dia menemukan sebuah amplop tergeletak di depan pintu rumah. Rasa penasaran membuatnya bertanya-tanya, siapa yang mengiriminya surat, dan dia segera tahu jawabannya dengan sekali lirik.

Di bagian depan amplop terdapat sebaris tulisan kurus berbunyi "_Untuk Uchiha-san_"; tidak ada tulisan lain selain itu di sudut amplop mana pun. Penulisnya mengirimkannya sendiri ke tujuan tanpa bantuan pengantar pos—ketahuan dari absennya perangko, cap pos dan alamat lengkap baik pengirim maupun tujuan.

Orang yang berani mendatangi rumahnya, orang yang memanggilnya "Uchiha-san", dan gaya tulisan yang mengesankan penulisnya seseorang yang congkak itu…

Sasuke sembarangan merobek segel amplopnya dan membuka lipatan suratnya. Oh, betapa betul tebakannya tentang siapa pengirim surat itu. Dia membacanya cepat seperti membaca artikel berisi omong kosong di koran.

_Uchiha-san, pagi ini aku baru memutuskan kalau kau tidak perlu kuawasi lagi biarpun teman sekelompokmu belum kembali dari misi. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri, tapi mengingat kamu suka tak acuh dengan keadaan sendiri, kuingatkan kamu: jangan dulu seenaknya hujan-hujanan mentang-mentang sebelumnya kamu sudah sering melakukannya dan tetap sehat-sehat saja setelahnya. Orang biasa tidak mungkin benar-benar sembuh hanya dalam tiga hari. Kalau bisa, kamu jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas dulu sampai kondisimu 100 persen pulih. Dan jaga pola makanmu._

_Aku tahu mungkin kamu nggak bakal menuruti kata-kataku, tapi KUMOHON jangan membuatku khawatir. Paling tidak, jangan sampai aku dengar kabar kamu terbaring sakit lagi._

_Salam untuk teman sekelompokmu dan guru pembimbingmu._

_Dari Karen._

_PS: Aku serius._

Sasuke tak bisa menahan dengusannya keluar. Dia berpikir Karen melakukan hal yang percuma. Kalau Karen tahu dia tidak akan menuruti kata-katanya, kenapa dia tetap mengirimkannya surat? Pertanyaan itu kandas dalam sekejap dari benak Sasuke.

Rintik-rintik di luar berubah menjadi hujan deras dalam waktu yang cepat. Sasuke lanjut memakai _zori_, mengambil payung, dan dengan sikap tanpa terima kasih, dia melontarkan surat beserta amplop yang telah diremas menjadi satu bola lecek melewati pundaknya, membiarkan sampah itu lumat terguyur air habis-habisan.

* * *

Barulah ketika sore hari, hujan mereda, dan berhenti sepenuhnya ketika bulan naik menggantikan matahari. Sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu bot memecah kegemingan segenang air kotor di halaman kediaman klan Uchiha, kemudian berhenti di dekat salah satu rumahnya hanya untuk mendapati segumpal kertas lembab tergeletak di tanah basah.

Tak perlu mengecek—dia tahu bentuk asalnya seperti apa. Sakit rasanya mengetahui hal yang dilakukannya menghasilkan kekecewaan besar yang sama dengan kekecewaan dalam pertanda miliknya. Seperti jauh-jauh pergi ke ladang lain untuk memanen buah setelah kecewa melihat buah di ladang sebelumnya busuk semua, namun ternyata buah di ladang itu pun busuk semua.

Dia beranjak pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak nyata, kecuali satu hal yang dia pikir akan luput dari mata seseorang.

* * *

Sasuke tahu ada orang yang mendatangi kediaman klannya.

Di malam yang sudah pekat, sekembalinya dia dari jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa, dia tidak menemukan segumpal kecil sampah yang dia buang di dekat depan rumahnya.

Kalaupun tertiup angin, sampah itu semestinya tidak terbawa pergi begitu jauh. Benda selembek gumpalan kertas, jika terhantam oleh hujaman sekeras tetes air hujan besar, akan melekat di tanah seperti batu. Jadi tak ada dugaan lain kecuali ada seseorang yang memungutnya, dan orang yang berani menapakkan kakinya di tanah kediaman klan Uchiha…

Hidup ini sudah cukup dramatis dengannya memikirkan nasib sampah itu; akan lebih dramatis lagi jika kenyataannya Karen memang mengambilnya.

* * *

Satu hari…

Dua hari…

Dua hari enam jam…

Karen sendirian bermain berandai-andai setelah dia terbangun dari tidur. Tetap dengan badan telentang di balik selimut, dia menerawang jauh sementara bola mata cokelat terpatri pada langit-langit putih milik kamar berpencahayaan kurang. Dia berpikir seandainya dia adalah Sasuke sekarang, apa yang akan Sasuke pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Pertemuan yang singkat dengan seseorang tak akan membesatkan makna apa-apa di hati walau tak bertemu orang itu barang sehari pun—mungkin hati dingin pemuda itu akan berpikir demikian.

_Mungkin semua _itu_ benar…_

Karen mengangkat lengan kanannya, menyembunyikan matanya dari apa pun dan siapa pun, bukan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berkilau yang menetes keluar darinya.

* * *

"Yo, kalian semua. Tidak biasanya kalian datang terlambat."

Itu dua kalimat pertama yang keluar dari balik masker Kakashi ketika Naruto dan Sakura tiba di jembatan membawa Sasuke. Jurusan matanya meninggalkan halaman novel _Icha Icha Violence_, memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura tercengang tidak percaya ke arahnya. Dia tak punya petunjuk kenapa mereka berdua memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

Naruto yang pertama mengungkitnya.

"Whoa, Kakashi-sensei!" serunya. "Tumben Sensei datang tepat waktu! Ada angin apa, nih?"

"Benar. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi?" Sakura menengadah curiga ke langit pagi di Desa Konoha yang sungguh, sungguh cerah. Terkadang sesuatu yang nampaknya terlalu baik bukan berarti dibaliknya tidak ada apa-apa yang disembunyikan.

"Oi, oi, kalian. Apa salah kalau aku datang tepat waktu?" kata Kakashi, tetapi sendirinya tidak ambil peduli terhadap itu kemudian. Dia menyimpan novelnya dan matanya tersenyum menggntikan mulut. "Yah, aku datang lebih cepat dari biasanya karena aku merasa ada kejadian bagus hari ini, dan sepertinya aku tidak salah…"

Sasuke mendengus pelan saat ketiga pasang mata berpindah kepadanya—Naruto bingung bagaimana dia bisa empat hari mengkhawatirkan seorang pemuda berlagak amat congkak.

"Selamat kau sudah sembuh, Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Biasa saja," Sasuke menjawab cuek.

Naruto menyungut masam. "Humph. Yang tetap nggak beres cuma sikap sombongnya doang," guraunya, lengannya menyilang ke belakang dan dia memunggungi teman sekelompoknya, berlagak sok keren.

"Kamu ini apa-apaan sih, Naruto?" Tawa Sakura sedikit terlepas sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia berusaha menekannya menjadi kedutan di ujung mulut. "Padahal selama misi kamu tidak henti-hentinya ngomongin Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun beginilah, Sasuke-kun begitulah…"

"A-APA?! Itu tidak seperti yang kaubayangkan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berusaha membantah pernyataan Sakura. Kasihan dia tidak ada yang berada di sisinya; Sakura dan Kakashi menertawai pelan muka kesal Naruto yang semerah kepiting rebus, menggerutu kalau dugaan mereka adalah salah, dan Sasuke nampak lebih sombong dengan cengiran mengejeknya.

"Sama sekali nggak ada artinya dikhawatirkan sama pengecut kayak kamu," katanya.

"Kau!" Sesaat kemudian Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan marah, gengsi. "Jangan gede kepala duluan kamu, ya! Mana juga aku mau repot-repot khawatirin orang payah di depanku ini!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Gara-gara kamunya sakit-sakitan, tenaga kerja buat misinya jadi kurang, tahu! Selesainya jadi lama!"

"Maksudmu, kalau ada aku, misinya jadi selesai lebih cepat? Atau…," Sasuke mengangkat sisi kepalanya, memandang angkuh Naruto, "kau butuh aku untuk jadi bodyguardmu karena takut diserang orang jahat?"

"WAA—?!"

"Hn. Pecundang," Sasuke mengakhiri pembelaan dirinya dengan puas.

"Brengsek kau, Sasukeee!!"

Naruto terlalu lambat untuk memulai perkelahian; Kakashi langsung menarik kerah jaketnya, tahu perkelahian pasti terjadi kalau dia tidak sigap mengambil tindakan—minimal menahan Naruto dari memicunya. Ada untungnya Naruto berbadan kecil, sehingga dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah meski tawanannya bersikeras meronta-ronta sekalipun. Sasuke hanya bersandar tenang pada pagar jembatan, tidak peduli terhadap kemungkinan seandainya Naruto terbebas dan dan mulai menghajarnya dengan brutal… hanya untuk diatasinya menggunakan beberapa gerakan luwes.

Keringat Sakura jatuh melihat pemandangan buatan teman sekelompoknya di depannya, tetapi tetap tersenyum pada sisi positif yang dia ambil.

Tentu saja, sebagai salah satu pemilik perasaan suka terhadap Sasuke, dia tak henti-hentinya merasa khawatir pemuda itu ditinggal dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan, apalagi dijaga oleh seorang anak perempuan yang dia curigai sebagai salah satu penggemar berat Sasuke. Pikiran selama dia menjalankan misi sebelumnya tersebut hilang ketika menyadari betapa Naruto juga khawatir akan Sasuke, sama seperti dirinya, meskipun yang bersangkutan belum tahu bahwa sering mengeluh tentang seseorang bisa berarti dia sangat peduli padanya.

Sakura merasa senang hubungan pertemanan Sasuke dan Naruto bertambah kuat semenjak tahap kedua Ujian Chuunin mereka—dia mencoba melupakan bagian-bagian mentraumakan—sekarang pertengkaran mereka berdua tidak menyebarkan aura sengit seperti dulu kala, dan justru menunjukkan betapa eratnya ikatan mereka.

Bicara tentang anak perempuan…

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Apa anak perempuan yang merawatmu itu kenalanmu?"

Sakura tak perlu bertanya lagi karena Kakashi melakukannya duluan. Ayunan tangan dan kaki Naruto terhenti; dia dan Sakura tertarik mengetahui jawaban Sasuke. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu dalam gerakan singkat.

"Semacamnya."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Naruto menggerutu tak puas. "Daripada itu, apa kamu memberinya terima kasih dengan benar? Kau tidak menganiayanya kan?"

"Jangan bandingkan aku denganmu, Pecundang. Kalau kau ada di posisiku, paling-paling kau memperlakukannya seperti budak." Tetapi batin Sasuke berkata sebaliknya. Orang sebodoh Naruto akan mudah sekali diakal-akali kecerdasan seseorang setaraf Karen—setidaknya di bagian silat lidah. Justru Naruto-lah yang akan jadi budak.

Ego Sasuke terkikis secara perlahan ketika diam-diam mengakui dirinya jatuh ke dalam kontrol Karen selama menghabiskan dua hari bersama-sama. Dia, pemuda bebas, untuk beberapa saat berhasil dikekang seorang anak perempuan yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Sendirinya ternyata, tanpa disadarinya, sudah diakal-akali ribuan kali. Hanya kesan buruk itu yang mengingatkannya pada momen dua hari dia menjadi manusia tak berdaya.

Kakashi mengelus dagu berlapis kain masker, nampak mencari sesuatu dalam folder memori. "Hmm… Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya entah di mana saat melihatnya. Dia juga kelihatan mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal baik, tapi… Siapa namanya, Sasuke?"

"Sachirio Karen."

"Sachirio? Nama marganya kedengaran familier bagiku," kata Sakura.

"Begitu…" Kakashi mengangguk lambat. "Pantas saja aku merasa seperti itu—aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Eeeh?! Yang benar, Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto.

Kakashi mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Sensei tidak cepat menyadarinya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya, kalau tak salah, tujuh tahun yang lalu, itu pun cuma sesaat melihat wajahnya, jadi tidak begitu ingat. Tapi yang jelas, wajahnya mempunyai kemiripan dengan wajah ayahnya, Sachirio Mutou."

"Sachirio Mutou itu… bukankah dia salah satu anggota pasukan utama ANBU?" tanya Sakura. Seperti yang diharapkan dari lulusan terpintar di angkatannya, dia tahu informasi-informasi yang kebanyakan shinobi setingkatnya tak ketahui.

"Benar," kata Kakashi, dan sejurus kemudian dia menyelami nostalgia. "Aku ingat kami berteman dekat sejak masa jabatanku berstatus ANBU. Saat aku baru diangkat menjadi ANBU, aku merupakan anggota termuda; hanya dia satu-satunya senior yang mau mengajakku berbicara. Selain aku, dia termasuk shinobi berintelijensi tinggi—setiap misi yang ditangani kelompok yang diketuainya selalu mendapatkan hasil memuaskan—tidak heran jika dia pernah hampir diangkat menjadi ketua pasukan utama ANBU."

"Apa maksud Sensei dengan 'hampir'?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Angin lembut terasa tak ramah di kulitnya begitu jawaban datang.

"Beberapa jam sebelum upacara pelantikan ketua pasukan utama ANBU baru, tiba-tiba saja seorang anak perempuan yang tak lebih berumur lima tahun mencoba mendobrak masuk ke Kantor Hokage untuk bertemu Sandaime langsung. Aku sedang di sana dengan dua anggota ANBU lain. Anak itu memaksa masuk sambil berteriak-teriak; dua chuunin yang menghalanginya tidak tega menyeretnya keluar secara kasar.

"Barulah sampai anak itu menangis, Sandaime mengizinkannya masuk. Anak itu langsung menggenggam jubah Sandaime dan terisak-isak memohon kepada beliau agar jangan mengangkat ayahnya sebagai ketua pasukan utama ANBU, meski dia berkeras tak mau memberikan alasan. Kami tersadar dia adalah anak semata wayang Mutou, Sachirio Karen; Mutou lumayan sering membicarakannya dengan bangga.

"Tak lama kemudian Mutou datang, mendengar bisik-bisik ada anak perempuan mencoba mendatangi Sandaime, dan dugaannya benar kalau itu adalah anaknya. Dia menjelaskan sikap anaknya menjadi labil tak lama setelah dia diberitahu bahwa dia akan menjadi ketua pasukan utama ANBU. Padahal, dia memberitahu, sehari sebelum anaknya mendadak bersikap labil, anaknya begitu gembira mendengar kabar dia akan menjabat pangkat yang cukup tinggi, hanya begitu pagi keesokan harinya semua berubah drastis.

"Mutou mendengar jeritan datang dari kamar anaknya di tengah malam. Begitu dia menghampiri anaknya, anaknya terus-menerus melarang ayahnya menerima jabatan itu, dalam keadaan sama seperti saat dia memohon kepada Sandaime. Sampai saat itu, kata Mutou, anaknya selalu mengurung diri dalam kamar, tak mau bicara sepatah kata pun kecuali permohonannya, menolak makan dan minum barang sedikit pun. Karena itulah kondisi anak itu terlihat menyedihkan—kulitnya pucat, badannya kurus-kering, dan ekspresi di wajahnya mengundang prihatin.

"Cukup sebagai kejutan untuk kami yang saat itu berada di Kantor Hokage, Sandaime menyetujui permintaan anak semata wayang Mutou. Menyetujui permintaan seperti itu bukan hal yang mudah; Petinggi Homura, Petinggi Koharu serta petinggi-petinggi lain yang termasuk pengusul pelantikan itu sudah pasti takkan menerimanya, walaupun alasannya adalah bahwa anak Mutou menentangnya. Tetapi Sandaime berkata bahwa beliau sudah mengetahui itu, sehingga dia akan melakukan sesuatu tentangnya.

"Kondisi baik fisik maupun mental anak Mutou semakin hari semakin membaik sejak pertemuannya dengan Sandaime, dan segera kembali normal sehari setelah menerima kabar Sandaime memenangkan permohonannya—pelantikan ketua pasukan utama ANBU dialihkan ke anggota ANBU lain. Mutou tidak keberatan mempertaruhkan kesempatan yang tak mungkin ada untuknya untuk yang kedua kalinya; apa pun yang penting anaknya selalu bahagia, itu saja katanya." Senyum di mata Kakashi mengakhiri cerita.

Naruto menghentikan anggapannya bahwa Mutou orang bodoh karena membuang kesempatan emas yang jarang ada. Membayangkan dirinya terjebak dalam masalah semacamnya, seperti dituntut mempertaruhkan salah satu—impiannya menjadi Hokage atau nyawa temen-teman berharganya—jantungnya serasa diperas. Bahkan mulut Sakura terkatup terbawa arus sekilas kisah hidup seseorang; pikirnya kembali bahwa di dunia ini setiap orang berbeda-beda.

Sasuke menyilangkan lengannya, mendengus keras.

"Pasti ada sesuatu. Mustahil Sandaime mengabulkan permohonan begitu saja mentang-mentang yang mengajukannya anak kecil."

"Kau mengenai poin pentingnya, Sasuke," Kakashi menyetujui.

"Jadi, apa itu?"

"Yah…" Jemarinya menyisiri helaian-helaian perak di kepala. "Mutou juga menanyakan soal itu, dan Sandaime berkata bahwa mata anak Mutou terlihat menjanjikan. Awalnya aku dan Mutou sama-sama tidak mengerti, tapi kalau mengingat seperti apa mata anak itu ketika dia memohon-mohon, kalau dilihat baik-baik, kami mengerti maksud ucapan beliau."

"Apa? Apa maksud ucapan Sandaime-jiichan?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

Bola mata kanan Kakashi berputar ke bawah. "Sasuke," katanya, "Apa kau menyadari sesuatu saat melihat mata anak itu?"

Ingatan Sasuke berputar-putar ke masa lalu. Dia baru menyadari ada sesuatu tentang mata Karen yang tak umum. Terutama ketika terakhir kali Karen memandangnya—makna pandangan itu sampai di pikirannya sekarang. Dia membuang muka.

"Mata itu mata yang mengetahui berbagai hal yang diketahui hanya segelintir orang. Alasan mengapa anak itu mempertahankan keinginannya tersebut mungkin termasuk salah satunya." Kakashi berhenti sejenak saat duduk di kayu jembatan. "Mutou menceritakan kesadarannya tentang tingkah laku anaknya yang tidak seperti anak-anak berusia lima tahun pada umumnya. Anak itu, di usia yang sangat muda, seolah-olah mengerti… tidak—_sangat_ mengerti dunia di sekelilingnya. Terlebih, yang paling dipikirkan Mutou, terkadang anaknya memberinya peringatan sebelum dia berangkat menjalankan misi, dan selalu terbukti bahwa dia pasti akan celaka bila tidak menurutinya."

_Aku malah kena celakanya_, batin Sasuke.

"Peringatan yang bagaimana, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bertanya, tak begitu mengerti.

"Seperti kita lebih memilih melewati jalur mendaki yang nampak lebih aman daripada memanjat tebing tinggi, dan di tengah perjalanan, ada kabar bahwa tebing yang sama mendadak longsor. Begitulah."

Naruto tetap tak mengerti, tetapi mengangguk saja.

Sakura terkesiap, berhasil menangkap kesimpulan cerita. "Jangan-jangan anak itu…"

"Bisa melihat masa depan."

Sejak awal Sasuke sudah menduga, setidaknya itulah Karen. Karena kekuatan itu Karen memperingatkannya di hari berhujan Sabtu lalu, dan datang lagi keesokan harinya, tahu prediksinya tepat. Dan jika beberapa pernyataan Karen adalah kebohongan, yang dikatakan Kakashi mungkin ada benarnya.

Naruto selangkah mendekati pembimbingnya. "Memangnya kekuatan semacam itu ada, Sensei?"

"Ya, tetapi semestinya hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan peramal saja. Dalam sejarah keluarganya Mutou tidak ada anggotanya yang berdarah peramal, begitu pula dalam keluarga istrinya, sehingga anak itu menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat hebat sepertinya hanya sekadar pendapat omong kosongku dan Sandaime saja," kata Kakashi, mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu waktunya mendongeng selesai," kata Sasuke seraya berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman sekelompoknya. "Kita sudah banyak buang-buang waktu di sini."

"Kau benar," kata Kakashi. "Ayo, anak-anak, kita ke Gedung Hokage. Banyak tugas penting menunggu."

Mereka berempat pergi tak terburu-buru.

Sementara di sebelahnya Kakashi sibuk terkekeh janggal sambil membaca novelnya, rasa penasaran merambati benak Sasuke. Manakah yang fakta? Benarkah Karen mengganggam kekuatan meramal masa depan dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya? Atau itu hanya pendapat omong kosong seperti yang pembimbingnya katakan?

Sasuke mencoba menolak godaan mencari jawaban. Dia seharusnya tak usah pedulikan hal itu; dia takkan bertemu anak perempuan berperilaku congkak itu lagi. Urusan anak itu dengannya sudah selesai…

Benar, kan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tetap menunggu dipecahkan di bawah alam sadarnya.

* * *

**X x . TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Kolom curhat:** Ya, kalian sudah banyak membuang-buang waktu di jembatan, Kakashi dan kawan-kawan. Tapi aku lebih banyak membuang-buang waktu daripada kalian dengan memandang nista halaman Microsoft Word yang sebelumnya tertahan hanya sampai halaman dua saking lack of idea! -_mojok_-

Naaah… Kehidupan masa lalu Karen sedikit terbuka oleh cerita Kakashi. Apakah dugaan Kakashi dan Sandaime memang cuma sekadar dugaan, atau ternyata dugaan itu adalah kenyataan? Kita tidak akan tahu bila Sasuke memiliki tekad mengungkap fakta kecil itu sampai di chaptaa berikutnya. So please wait for… another month. -_digiles_-

Meskipun aku berharap kalian merasa terpuaskan dengan chaptaa ini, entah kenapa aku merasa aneh ketika membacanya ulang. Seakan-akan penuh flaw, seakan-akan penuh nonsens. Rasanya tekad mendelete cerita perlahan-lahan mulai muncul lagi… -_disepak_- Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah Kelompok Tujuh menderita keOOCan? Apakah Karen jadi nampak Mary-sue? Apa ada yang punya saran dan kritik untuk fic ini? I need to know your response, or else this fic will go as suck as my nightmare.

Karenanya, klik tombol ungu kecil yang berlabel GO! di halaman bawah dan ketik pendapatmu. It's so easy, huh?

(Inner shout: Apaan sih, pakai sok bahasa Inggris segala?).

* * *

**Responses:**

**eye-of-blue:** Kamu memang langganan banget jadi orang pertama yang review fic ini, ya? Much cookies for you, sista! XD Masih nggak percaya kalau Karen itu bukan hantu tapi manusia? Jangan ngerasa gitu, dulu. Bisa saja Karen itu ternyata memang hantu. -_digantung di pohon toge_- Aduuh, makasih banget sudah kasih tahu ada yang missed typing, tapi untunglah kamu masih menyukainya. Semoga di sini insiden (?) begitu nggak ada lagi, ya.

**biaaulia:** Jadi nggak apa-apa nih kalau Sasuke terus dikerjain Karen? Wuokeeeeeh! Mulai chaptaa berikutnya Sasuke bakal dibashing terus dah! -_dibejek fans Sasuke_-

**Akina Takahashi:** Tunggu. Definisi kamu soal perasaan suka Sasuke ke Karen bukan suka yang artinya ciiinta kan? Bukan itu, kan? o.O

**uzumaki khai:** Nanya ini fic sampai chaptaa berapa? Lhaaa, yang bikin aja nggak nggak mikir ini cerita bakal nyetop sampai mana. -_ditabok_-

**Azumi Uchiha:** Tentu harus ada yang bikin Sasuke gelagapan. Bosen kalau lihat orang keren punya yang kesan keren mulu! X9 Oh, untunglah kamu suka gambar Karen-nya. :3

**noiha:** Kak Noooiiiii! Kanjeeeeeen! Sebagai pengganti dupa buat manggil Kakak (-_digampar_-), makanya aku post chaptaa tujuh ini. Hope you like it, sis! XD

**Angie Da Angel:** Angieee! -_glomps_- Glad you like it! Sampai kamu kasih two thubs up segala, lagi. XD Oh, selain aku suka bahasa baku Indonesia, aku juga suka baku hantam dan baku tembak (lha?). Fiuh, untunglah Sasuke nggak kelihatan OOC. Aku, bertanggung jawab kayak Karen, akunya lagi ngimpi dibilang kayak gitu ya? Nggak kok, aku ini paling nggak bisa disuruh bertanggung jawab. Kalau yang bikin sakit kepala itu silat lidahnya Karen sama Sasuke, di sini kamu sakit kepala nggak? Aku sudah sediain aspirin nih. Aku sih bakal ngajak banyak bacot kalau jadi Sasuke; diserang sama orang kayak Karen bisa bikin migrain seharian, sih. XD Nggak! Aku nggak mau menangin Sasuke, soalnya dia sudah menang lawan Naruto sama Itachi! -_disepak_- Wuokeh, ini aku update nih. ;3 Kamu sendiri kapan bakal update _Hana Kareru_?

--—See ya later, guys!


End file.
